All Things Oliver!
by Katarina Sparrow 19
Summary: Title says it all. Lately I've had so many poems and short stories circling in my brain about Oliver. Here they've been written down and placed in a fic.Each chapter'll be a different little poem or story. Kind of random but most really powerful.PleaseR
1. Look

_**Look**_

Disclaimer: I am not the genius writer that is Charles Dickens, nor am I Lionel Bart who created Oliver! The musical. All rights to proper owners.

A/N: Well like I said in the summary, a lot of Oliver fics that wouldn't leave me alone so I've placed them here. This first is a poem describing how unfair the fates dealt to our favorite characters were. Please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their faces screamed for you to take a closer look,

but most people never did.

When they swung Fagin from the gallows,

they saw not how he'd helped those young kids.

When they sent Dodger to Australia,

they saw not his carefree side.

Just a thief and that was the gist!

And when Bill struck Nancy down he saw only a traitor in his midst.

In return Nancy looked upon that man with love, seeing not his brutal fists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fagin's face, covered in dirt,

only his friends knew it well.

They thieved for him on loyalty alone.

Peach? Ha! They'd never tell!

Upon closer inspection, the traps would've plainly seen,

a man with a grand sense of humor, who's mind was very keen.

A thief and a good man you say?

Now who'd imagine that!

Clearly, as they brought him in, it was not the traps.

Beneath a thief cheeky and mean,

was a heart more tender then a kiss from a story book.

Anybody could've seen his good side,

all they had to do was look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dodger was a smiler,

but a bad 'un through and through.

The kid was loyal though,

he'd do anything for you.

A laugher, a prankster, a young one all the same,

he was the undefeated champion when he and Charley went out on the game.

The police cared not, he was a little boy,

the product of others' ways.

To Australia he went,

without a chance to repent...

not that he would've anyways.

The traps never saw, his humorous side,

or that more then a thief he was a friend.

A fate worse then death, according to Dodge,

was his undeserved end.

A laughing little boy, at home among his friends,

could've been seen by any of those schnooks.

It could've been easily noticed, and he spared,

all they had to do was look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A murderer, an abuser, a house-breaker alike,

Bill Sykes his name, thieving his trade.

Since he was young he'd been Fagin's favorite lad,

the very best at the game.

He came to be hated,

a villain painted black as night,

he pretended not to mind.

Many believed he deserved his fate,

Nancy would've protested had she been alive.

In his heart black as coal,

her life he stole,

and still she loved him true.

A soft spot in his heart she must've found,

for she loved him greatly her whole life round.

She never saw a villain in the crook,

she saw something better because she was the one brave enough,

to take the time to look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy's fate was far too great,

for her alleged crime.

She simply tried to do the right thing,

because she had learned over time.

She would not peach on her Bill,

nor would she desert him all the same.

She loved him unconditionally,

and that he took advantage of without shame.

Beaten and bruised,

neglected and heartbroken she became.

An angel brought to her knees,

endured torture without leave,

but she loved him all the same.

The straightlaces sneered at her dress and her trade,

and condemned her for the profession she took.

If they'd have paid attention they'd have seen her true nature,

noble above them all.

They just never bothered to look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caked in dirt, shrouded by poverty, plagued by hunger all the same,

question not the thief his motives nor the murderer his bloodstains.

Sometimes there is light in the dark,

so judge not by it's cover the book.

Sometimes there is good amongst the evil,

all you have to do...

is look.


	2. The Broken Ones

_**The Broken Ones**_

Disclaimer: I am not Charles Dickens or Lionel Bart, all rights to proper owners.

A/N: A slightly sad fic centering around Dodger and a bit of broken glass. He begins to reflect on just how broken things around Fagin's seem to be as of late. Please R&R.

Dodger looked at the glass, it's shards shimmering across the floor of Fagin's flat. Like little tears it glimmered up at him as he stared at it in a dumbfounded manner. In reality Dodger knew he should probably sweep it up before Fagin came out and discovered the source of the crash, but he couldn't. The young boy, clad in his signature navy waistcoat and top hat, couldn't get over how much the pieces looked like tears. _How ironic is that?,_ he contemplated, _Who could imagine tears being shed in this ratty old place?_

The boy soon found himself laughing in a very bitter and uncontrollable manner at the irony of it all. Tears? Oh yes, tears were shed at Fagin's almost every day. Nancy was the one he had actually seen cry, but he knew others did. Charley cried, the new ones cried, even he himself cried. However, the Artful Dodger would rather be strung up by his toes then seen with tears streaking his dirt caked face. He wished Nancy was the same way, he hated seeing people cry, but she wasn't. Covered in bruises, blood caking her wine red dress and matting her already tangled auburn hair, the girl would show up on many a night. She'd always mumble some excuse, she'd never blame it on Bill, but even the little ones weren't stupid enough to believe she had fallen down the stairs.

Charley cried for a different reason. Hunger. Charley and Dodger had been the best of friends since Nancy brought the young child back. Dodger had been six at the time, staring at this new boy through large, curious blue eyes. He had circled Charley several times before Nancy thumped him on the head and scolded him for his lack of manners. Put off beyond words, he had immediately introduced himself as Jack Dawkins, known among his more intimate friends as the Artful Dodger. And the new boy, who introduced himself as Charley Bates, quickly became one of his more intimate friends. Thick as thieves, the boys instantly came to learn everything about each other. Hunger. If there was one thing Dodger had learned about Charley it was hunger. The child had come from it, and thanks to lack of good nourishment at Fagin's, remained in it. At night Charley would sit there silently, his shoulders shuddering with his strangled sobs. Dodger would pretend not to hear. But Dodger heard, all the time tears could be heard. Of course, pretending not to hear Charley's sobs was simply returning the favor.

Because Dodger cried too. From pain, from poverty, from hunger all the same. To the world by day, Dodger's smile was as bright as the sun. By night, his tears shone as bright and as numerous as the stars in the sky. He would not let them see, he refused to let them know. Besides, he had no right to complain. They all cried, they all hurt, and they were all broken. That's who they were, caked in dirt, shrouded by poverty, and plagued by hunger. They were the broken ones.

Dodger found himself jumping six feet out of his skin as a hand clasped his shoulder and Charley's voice met his ears.

"Cor, mate! You better clean that up afore the old 'un get's out 'ere! That's right broken tha' is!" Dodger sighed heavily as he grabbed a broom and swept up the glass. Ironically he stared at the spot and smirked. The tears may disappear but the memories always remained. Dodger scoffed morbidly at his best friend's comment as he put the broom away.

"It's not the only thing broken 'round 'ere."


	3. Characters In The Halls

_**Characters in the Halls**_

A/N: A lighter bit of writing in this one. What happens at my school's rehearsal of Oliver! When we stay in character long after director says cut. I'm breaking this one down into sections as well. If you're not into silly stuff go ahead and skip this one, and don't take anything too seriously this was just all of us goofing off in rehearsals. For the record I'm my school's Nancy. Please R&R.

Section One: In Which Dodger Proclaims; My Hat Smells Like Oranges!

Director: Can't you hold it?

Dodger: (shakes head no vigorously)

Director: (sighs) Fine! You have three minutes starting now!

Dodger: (sprints off stage in search of bathroom)

Member of Fagin's gang (Robbie): (taps me on shoulder)

Me: (turning around) Robbie get out of Dodge's hat before he kills you!

Robbie: (running across stage) No!

Me: C'mon Robbie he'll out right kill ya if he sees you with that thing on.

All of Fagin's boys: I want to try it, no me, no me! (hat is passed in general circular motion from boy to boy.)

Charley Bates: How do I look Nance?

Me: (slinking towards him in almost seductive manner). Oh very cunning, dashing, even (snatches hat and runs with it) HA MY HAT MINE MINE MINE!

Boys: (begin chasing me).

Me: (places hat on head and outruns them triumphantly). Hahaha, let's see you get it back then!

Director: Nancy go fetch Dodger would you?

Me: (takes off hat and exits auditorium with it in tow to find Dodge coming back upstairs) Hey Dodge, you're wanted on stage!

Dodger: Yeah yeah I'm comin

Me: (tosses him his hat) here, saved it from the kiddies they were all trying it on

Dodger: (catches hat, eyes me curiously and then sniffs hat)

Me: What are you doing?

Dodger: You had it on too!

Me: Did not!

Dodger: Did so, your hair smells like oranges, my hat smells like oranges!

Me: Yeah well...why are you sniffing my hair?

Dodger: (blushing) uh....

Me: Exactly, so shut it and get back on stage before they send Charley out here after us.

Dodger: (still blushing) Righty ho then!

Section Two: In Which Bill Sykes puts Fagin in a Headlock

Fagin: Oi! Nancy, Bill! Let's go practice this scene in the halls shall us?

Bill: Keep yer hat on we're comin!

Me: (groans) Fine!

(The three of us enter the hall downstairs and out of sight and sound and begin to run through scene).

Fagin: Now now Sykes, we must have civil words, civil words Bill!

Me: (rounding on Fagin). Civil words yes—QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!

Fagin: (through bouts of hysterical laughter) I'm sorry! It's just you trying to be mad is so funny!

Me: (pouting) well at least people care what happens to Nancy. Nobody likes your character!

Bill: (quoting something from another scene entirely) You're blowed upon Fagin!

Fagin: Well the way I see it I have it better then the both of you because I don't die.

Bill: That can be re-arranged! (promptly puts Fagin in a headlock).

Me: (collapsed against the lockers and giggling hysterically at Fagin's apparent struggle) Lor' Bill let 'im alone! I know he can smell that!

Fagin: (attempts to pull his nose out of Bill's armpit)

Bill: (let's Fagin go)

Fagin: (collapses against the lockers and gasps for fresh air. After long pause looks up at Sykes). Christ Bill, when's the last time you washed down there?!

Section Three: In Which Nancy Scares the Hell Out of Some Rambunctious Orphans

Director: I am not happy with this orphans! I want some of the older kids to take these kids downstairs and work "Food Glorious Food", NOW!

Old Sally: I'll go

(The assistant director and I follow her to same downstairs hallway mentioned in previous section. The assistant director and Old Sally continue to attempt to teach the Orphans. Orphans talk continuously and in an annoying manner. Old Sally and Assistant Director talk in nice tones to try to get the children to calm down and raise their hands to speak, it has no effect.)

Me: _**HEY!**_ The director is _not _happy with this number, now unless you are one of us three which seeing as ninety percent of you are boys I'm sure you're not, shut up! Now can we get in this line, _**now!!**_

(Orphans immediately stand in spot with backs stick straight and do not speak unless spoken to the remainder of the practice).

Section Four: In Which We Contemplate How Nancy Met Some of the Characters

Fagin: See that's the thing though, Bill and Nancy don't love each other!

Me: Yes they do! He's the only one I'll sleep with for free, sounds like true love to me.

Fagin: But that's because at his house you're actually sleeping.

Me: (slaps Fagin). That's rude!

Fagin: And true!

Bill: Alright then, how'd she meet you?

Fagin: Erm! (squirms uncomfortably)

Bill: See Nancy's a prostitute who's slept with all of us, we get over it and move on!

Me: gee thanks Bill!

Dodger: (laughs hysterically)

Me: (rounds on Dodger in a pissy manner) What the hell's so funny then? Who do you think I'm bangin every time I go over to Fagin's!

Dodger: (no longer find's Bill's comment funny).

Director: Well Nancy may be a whore but she is a proud whore!

One of the younger orphans: What's a whore?

Director: Moving on, quickly!

Section Five: In Which One of The Orphans Adds A Word to Her Vocab.

(In a rehearsal extremely prior to the one listed in section above).

One of Older Orphans: Hey Nancy, aren't you and Bet supposed to be hookers or somethin?

Me: (leaning over to get on her level). The word is prostitute child, but you didn't learn it from me.

Fagin: (jaw hits floor). I definitely walked into the wrong part of this conversation.

Me: (shrugging and straightening up). Nope, you didn't miss much.

Older Orphan: (skips up to Fagin and points at me) She's a prostitute!

Fagin: (Shakes head and walks out of room)

Section Six: In Which Bill Sykes Gets Hungry

Bill: (groans) I'm so hungry

Fagin: We've been here for hours, we're all hungry.

(Widdow Corney enters with a pizza and her younger siblings in tow)

Me: Aww! Those kids are so cute.

Bill: (licks lips) and tiny!

Fagin: Oh My God, don't you dare get hungry!

Bill: Too late.

Me: Relax, Corney's got pizza.

Bill: Like little chickens.

Me: What?

Bill: Tasty little chickens.

Fagin: (shoves empty paper cup at Bill) There!

Bill: (bites cup without second thought)

Me: See, this is why eating before practice is a good thing.

Bill: (through a mouth full of cardboard) What?

Me: Oh that's just gross!

Bill: (shrug) but very filling.

Section Seven: Final Section In Which Fagin and I Get in a "Burn" Fight

Me: Well at least people care when I die!

Fagin: Yes but you have to realize when they cry, it's tears of joy.

Me: Yeah but at least Nancy gets laid every night!

Fagin: (stays silent)

(we begin blocking a scene in which "Oom Pa Pa" is sung)

Director: And Fagin I want you right over here on a bench surrounded by these prostitutes.

Fagin: What now Nancy?!


	4. He Never Told Her

_**He Never Told Her**_

Disclaimer: All rights to proper owners.

A/N: Back to the more serious notes. A poem about all the things Bill never told Nancy. R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He loved her beautiful eyes,

but he never told her.

He hated that he made her cry,

he longed to console and hold her.

He hated to scorn and hurt her,

but he never told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill adored her joyous laugh,

but he never told her.

He hated himself for taking that joy away,

and that she sobbed on Fagin's shoulder.

He'd have done anything to see her smile and laugh every day,

but the pain he caused her wore her down.

So her laugh had never been bolder!

But it was of defiance, not of joy,

he hated that he'd done that to her,

but he never told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severely he disliked her line of work,

but he never told her.

He hated the idea of other men,

being allowed to caress and hold her.

She was delicate like a flower,

and it made Bill's mood go sour,

what she did while he was gone.

But he never told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time he hit her,

he'd felt like a monster.

Still, he never told her.

The blows had increased,

swept her off her feet,

and not in the way she'd have liked.

Unable to cease, he beat her relentlessly it seemed,

until that fateful night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blood on his hands,

feeling less then a man,

that night he was forced to behold her.

Covered in gore,

lying on the floor,

the woman he loved but beat over and over.

He really was sorry for all he had done,

but his hope was fading with the dawn.

His time had come and soon he'd be lying,

cold and lifeless right beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was sorry, she was beautiful, and yes, he loved her,

but....

He never told her.


	5. The Dawn

_**The Dawn**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A fic in which Dodger wakes up from a nightmare and finds comfort in an unexpected visitor. Please R&R.

The Dodger woke with cold sweat streaking his grungy face. He felt his breath come in small shallow bursts as he tried to get a grip on reality. He became aware of the moonlight dusting his thin blanket and Charley sleeping across his feet. Slowly he sat up and tucked his knees beneath his chin. He felt tears searing his indigo eyes as he looked about him.

It had been that dream again. This was the eighth time in two weeks. Sometimes the details and faces varied, but it always ended the same. The building of the gallows, and the drop.

"Dodge?" Dodger gave a start as he stared at the angelic figure before him. He realized now that there were soft white sheets and pillows on the floor by the table. As Nancy leaned in to look at him he saw the cause of her late night visit, a bruised and bloodied face, accompanied by a wounded pride. He soon became aware of the look of concern etched into her pained but angelic face. "What's the matter?" she said delicately. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" Dodger shook his head and swallowed hard.

"I...I...um-" He couldn't find words as Nancy gently pushed back his hair and clutched his face.

"You feel like ice Dodge," she said, her voice laden with worry. "My God what's wrong, speak to me!" Dodger realized he must've looked twice as bad as he felt as she spoke with such alarm.

"Bad dream," he whispered hoarsely. "I saw the gallows," he croaked. "I felt the rope-" The Artful Dodger clutched his neck before hiding his face in his shirt. Nancy lay a delicate and motherly hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to hide your tears," she whispered. "I don't think no less of you for it." Slowly Dodger raised his head and stared at her through mournful eyes. He was overwhelmed by her kindness and that made the tears flow all the more.

"The drop," he whispered clutching his throat. He began to rock back and forth almost mechanically. "I felt the rope," he choked.

"Stop moving so, you frighten me," she cried. Slowly she scooped him up and carried him to her bed by the table. "Come lay along side me and we'll see if we can't get you back to sleep." Dodger lay down gently against her and pulled the blanket up to his chin. She was soft and warm and for once in his life he felt safe lying alongside her. "Do you have this dream often?" she murmured.

"Yeah," Dodger replied. He was beginning to calm down.

"Don't fret 'bout it Dodge," she said. "You're safe here. You're too clever to get caught and not a man among us would so much as dream of peaching. Come now," she said kindly. "No more tears." And then she began to hum gently. It was a tune without rhythym or melody, but something comforting all the same. Between her humming, and the soft feel and warmth of her closeness, the Artful Dodger drifted back to sleep.

For once in his life, the Dodger saw no visions that instilled fear. He envisioned only an angel giving him a kiss on the cheek and humming in his ear.

Nancy pulled her lips away from the young boys cheek and continued to hum softly in his ear.

For once, there was dawn before morning. A light in Dodger's petrified life of night. Nancy was his dawn, with her, he was not afraid.


	6. Speak Not a Word

_**Speak Not a Word**_

Disclaimer: Own, nothing!

A/N: Fagin's warning to all his boys before his first job, and how it came to matter for one. Dodger's sentence has been changed to a hanging in this. Thanks to Broken Amethyst for reviewing! Follow her lead people, R&R!

XXXXXXXXX

Speak not a word,

if they catch you, not a peep!

No matter what they say,

you won't be saved from the leap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speak not a word,

if not to claim it's absurd,

what they've charged you with is not true.

Do not peach, nay,

scream and screech,

and there may be an escape in it for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they ask you by whom you're looked after,

not a sound, utter not one syllable or you'll betray,

all I've come to do for you.

Speak not a word or you'll give me away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And the traps asked Dodger about the greasy old man,

he spoke not a word, so they tied up his hands.

To a court room he was carried, as he screamed and screeched.

The boys present informed Fagin, he still had not peached.

He spoke not a word in his tiny cell,

he kindly informed the guard only that he could go to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A brave little boy, not a tear in his eye,

faced with calm dignity the morning sky.

They gave him one last chance to give up his master,

but he would not peach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rope around his neck,

they asked in vein,

for his final word.

As he remained silent,

the crowd slowly stirred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far in the back,

cloaked in black,

stood Charley Bates and the old man.

He locked on their eyes and smiled just in time,

for the next second the platform did drop.

He could've handed them in,

but he gave them a cheeky grin,

that said "I am not afraid, to die for you on this spot".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His top hat still on,

he swung with the dawn,

as Fagin and Bates walked away.

When the boys asked for news,

a tear hit Fagin's eye,

as he recalled the events of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were no speeches on Dodger's behalf,

no toasts in his honor were heard.

But that little boy's glory was beheld in one sentence,

as Fagin proudly stated

"He spoke not a word."


	7. Because She Loves Him

_**Because She Loves Him**_

Disclaimer: I. Am. Not. Charles. Dickens!

A/N: A one shot in which Fagin explains to one of his young wards why Nancy does the things she does. _Please _R&R!!

"And just where do you think yer goin so done up?" he demanded. Nancy turned to face Bill and stared at him through her heavily made up face.

"Bet's under the weather, I'm going to take her shift at the tavern." Bill regarded her revealing clothes and heavy lipstick with disdain before he blocked her exit.

"They won't miss 'er," he said.

"Bill I promised 'er now please, let me go!" Nancy was going from calm to cross in thirty seconds flat as she stared at him.

"I says no," he snarled putting his huge paw on the handle to insure she couldn't leave.

"And I say yes!" She reached out and went to move his hand off the door's handle. Enraged he grasped both her arms and pulled her so close she could smell the gin on his breath.

"Yer mine, do you 'ear me?" He backed her up slowly as his fists closed like an iron vice around her.

"Bill," she whispered in fear. He slammed her up against a wall and talked so close to her that the heat of his breath was warming her ear.

"I don't want no damn rich 'un puttin' 'is 'ands all over ya just cause 'e payed ya well fer it! Yer mine," he said tightening his grip all the more. "Do you 'ear me?" he asked giving her a shake. When she didn't answer he hurled her across the room. Nancy cried out as her body slammed into the opposite wall and she crumpled against the floor. "Look at yerself," he said giving her a kick in the stomach. "Yer pathetic." Kick. "Nothing!" Kick. "Just who the 'ell do ya think you are speakin' to me like that?" Kick kick kick. Nancy could taste the blood in her mouth and could see not but red from a wound on her forehead. Her dress was disshelved and a dark stain was blossoming on her corset. "Get out!" Bill roared. Nancy needed no further warning before she scrambled to her feet and stumbled blindly out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys all looked up from their cards as a knock was heard at the door. Slowly they all looked around trying to decide who would have to bother with getting up to answer it.

"Dodger," Fagin called from the stove. The Artful Dodger groaned and moved slowly down the stairs to the door.

"Now then," he demanded.

"Plummy and slam," a voice whispered. Immediately Dodger recognized the sound and began to call out jubilantly as he opened the door.

"It's Nance! Hey boy's Nancy's here it's-" he froze as the frazzled and bloodied woman stumbled in. "Nancy?" he asked in alarm. Quickly he slammed the door shut and led her up the stairs screaming all the while "Fagin!" he cried.

The old man appeared at the sound of the Artful's distress. His greasy smile melted as soon as he saw the poor young girl.

"Nancy!" Immediately he set to work, bandaging and blotting trying to stem the blood flow. Dodger craned his neck trying to see, he had seen Nancy like this loads of times but never this bad. Likewise, he had never in all his life seen Fagin this worried. Slowly the blood stopped and Nancy finally saw fit to speak.

"Can I spend the night Fagin?" she murmured numbly. He nodded and blotted up the very last of the crimson blood that was all over the young woman.

"Certainly my dear," he said sadly as he set his things down. "Whatever you need." Nancy nodded and moved to the back room where Fagin kept his wash basin. She had been there fifteen minutes before the boys began to speculate on what had put the girl in such a state.

"What do you suppose she's doing back there?" Dodger asked finally.

"Probably trying to get some of that make-up off," Charley replied. Dodger shot Charley a look loaded with venom but the latter didn't so much as flinch. "Don't gimme that, we all saw 'ow done up she was."

"Shut up Charley," Dodger warned.

"No! I mean prolly what 'e 'it 'er fer, she was prolly about to go out on the job."

"Charley," Dodger warned.

"Why it wouldn't surprise me if-"

"CHARLEY!" Everybody turned to stare at an absolutely furious Dodger. "Would you shut up damnit! She'll 'ear ya!"

"And so what?" All the boys turned to see Nancy fixing herself a bed by the fire. "What 'e says is true Dodge, ain't no sense in bein' 'shamed of it. Now," she said laying down "to bed 'afore the old 'un 'as a fit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Dodger woke up he was shocked to see Nancy not in the sheets by the fire. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he turned to find Fagin at the table.

"Nance 'avin a wash or somethin'?" Dodger asked sitting down. The other boys were still asleep so they kept their voices low.

"No no my dear, she's gone."

"Gone where?" Dodger asked casually.

"Back to Bill's." That statement woke the Dodger up and he stared at Fagin in absolute shock.

"What?"

"Left early, said she'd better 'ave 'is breakfast ready before 'e went out for the day." The Dodger stared at Fagin incredulously for a few moments before he absolutely exploded.

"She's going back?" Fagin nodded. "Just like that!" Again the old man nodded wearily and urged Dodger to hush before he woke the others. "Why?"

"Why what my dear?"

"Why does she let 'im? 'E beats 'er and throws 'er, treats 'er like the mud on 'is boots! 'E cusses and spits at 'er, makes 'er life miserable! And when she could 'ave a decent life 'ere, she turns about the next morning, and goes back!"

"My dear," Fagin began gently. "Nancy 'as led a 'ard, lonely, miserable life. Aside from us she's 'ardly ever seen any sort of love or affection. She's a lonely woman Dodger. Now Bill may not treat 'er right or be any sort of gentle, but 'e's 'ers. So regardless of the beatings and the neglect she goes back. She fixes 'is meals and showers 'im with kind words and is always there through it all. Lord 'elp 'er, as bad a life as she's led 'e's led worse. In 'er mind 'e needs 'er, and she'll stand by 'im just as long as she thinks that's so."

"It ain't fair," Dodger growled "it just ain't."

"No it isn't but do you know why she does it Dodge?" Dodger shook his head in the negative and Fagin looked softly at his young ward. He looked at Nancy's sheets on the floor and sighed as he thought of her. She endured such torture, but not without good reason. That reason being "Because she loves him."


	8. And He Smiles

_**And He Smiles**_

Disclaimer: Shocker here, I do not own anything.

A/N: This one was hard to make fit but I did my best. From Dodger's P.O.V., Dodger's thoughts on the good humored Charley. R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looses a game of cards,

and he smiles,

to hide his broken pride.

And that stupid grin,

etched forever above his chin,

makes me laugh till' I have a stich in my side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy comes over,

and he smiles,

because he never knew a mother's love.

He loves being held and comforted by her,

he claims she's an angel from above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He gets punched in my fury,

and he smiles,

for we're the best of friends.

He laughs and tells me "Nice Hit!"

because he knows it'll probably happen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He has one too many cups of gin,

and he smiles.

When drunk, anything'll set him off.

And he'll giggle in fits,

till' he's fallen from the chair in which he sits,

and it makes us all happy for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He visits me before they ship me out,

and he smiles,

because he knows right now that's what I'd give anything to see.

He tells me I'm his best mate,

and my name's forever engraved in glory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He tells me goodbye,

and we smile,

to get through the pain.

Because it's more then likely it'll be,

that we never see each other again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the ship I look out,

and there on the dock,

he's standing waving goodbye.

I take off my hate in a fancy adieu,

I must've amused him,

cause he laughs till' he's blue.

That's when we saw each other for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Charley I'm glad I made your life enjoyable,

if only for a short while.

He really is extraordinary for-

if I'd lived his life I'd have wished to die!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But Charley's a boy,

filled up with joy.

So where others would've long since broken down,

he's laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I catch his eye one last time as the ship floats away,

I'll always remember the way he looked that day.

There was a pain we both felt for we knew,

we were about to be separated by miles and miles.

Charley catches my eye for the very last time...

and he...he smiles.


	9. And They Call Me a Miser

_**And They Call Me a Miser**_

Disclaimer: Shock of the century, I am not Dickens or Bart, I own diddly squat!

A/N: Fagin's reflections on a title he is often saddled with.

Fagin once again sat under the cover of nightfall and silence as he began to count his wears. Slowly he let his grubby fingers touch each jewel as if it were a flower that could break from his very contact. Every now and again he'd hold one lovingly up to the light. His whispers of praise for his young wards could be heard as he went from one object to the next. The only thought raging through his brain was, _at this rate, I might just retire respectable._

Slowly a smile cracked into his features revealing his slowly rotting teeth. He found the idea of his line of work particularly amusing tonight. Lately he had heard the boys referring to him more and more as "the old miser". He wondered if they realized just how much those two terms went hand in hand. Old meant decay and rot. Until one day he'd be all alone and who would take care of him then? Certainly the boys, even for all their loyalty, would not. Bill, in his ill temper, would not. And Nancy could barely take care of the pair of them with the blows Bill dealt her now. Take care of Fagin too? No. Nobody would look after dear old Fagin but the money he had saved. So, a miser? Could he help it that he loved the thought of living? In his old age money would equal life, so he most certainly loved his money.

And what of the toffs? Lord knows they loved money. Ha! The old one didn't doubt half of them couldn't lived without it. And they hoarded it too, in mattresses and child's toys and other little places they thought clever. And why? Because they feared loosing it. Half of them were barely breaking their teenage years and they doted upon money as heavily as he did. Fagin chuckled to himself as he slid a string of pearls between his fingers.

And the beak, they were misers. They'd overlook anything for a hefty enough price. Ordinarily a price most criminals weren't willing to pay, but there were ways. The beak _loved _money, they thrived on it. If you'd bribe them well enough they'd set Jack the Ripper free! They were sleazy dogs that weren't even old enough to need the money...and were they given such discerning titles?

_Fine,_ Fagin thought. It was no difference to him at all. He needed the money to live, those hypocrites hoarded money to promote such posh lifestyles. They'd do anything for money just so they could display silver on their tables. They'd let others be poor so they could wear a dress made of silk. They cared not for the well fare of their fellow human beings so long as they went to a bed filled with down. And on such fine beds they lost no sleep that poor old men were starving and scrounging up every last penny just to live to see morning. Fagin chuckled as he closed the box lid and stared at his home's sleeping residents. "And they call _me _a miser."


	10. The Kind One

_**The Kind One**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -gasp shock dismay!-

A/N: **READ, IMPORTANT!!! **Okay, first thing's first, this is possibly rated M, or maybe like a T+ if there is such a thing, a bit heavier then all my other fics. Also, this took a lot of courage for me to write and put up here because it's dancing with subjects I usually don't even touch on. But it's one of the most powerful things I've ever written so if ever there was a chapter to review on this would be the one. Again centering around Dodge...probably more of a Dodger/Nancy. For the record, forgive me how evil I painted Fagin in this, he's my second fav. Character, I don't mean it against him it just helped the fic. I don't know what you want to call this one, it's just really strong. The title's actually irrelevant for once. All characters in this particular fic are that of Roman Polanski's 05' version of Oliver Twist, except Fagin (and his flat) who are based on the 1968 version of Oliver! PLEASE R&R!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys all looked around the table and then back down at their cards. They were gaging their hands and their enemy's faces. This was by far the most intense game ever to be played in the history of the boy's lives. As far as they could tell, they were all actually coming within some sort of chance of beating the ever infamous Artful Dodger. Cups of gin went untouched and half full on the table around them and those who had lit a pipe now let it lay lazily in their lips, not taking the time to so much as inhale the substance whatsoever. The intensity in their eyes was maddening, Fagin had, by smart move, retreated to the kitchen so he could be out of the way of his young wards. Dodger was just about to raise the stakes once again when there was a loud knock at the door. Every body present started and then they stared around as if waiting for a cue to go answer the door. Finally Dodger, with an agitated growl, placed his cards in his top hat and headed out to go answer the knock.

"Well," he demanded crossly to the closed and barricaded wood before him.

"Plummy and Slam." Immediately Dodger's face lit up as he went to unlock the door. It was Nancy, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. With a smile he noted that it wasn't even that late in the evening, the young girl was probably actually there for a visit instead of refuge. _She's come around just in time to witness my victory,_ the Dodger thought smugly. The agitation from being interrupted from his brilliant card game was no longer wearing on the young boy as he finally slid the bolt back and opened the door.

At first sight of Nancy his breath caught in his throat, and not for the usual reason. Blood was pouring from a gash in her forehead and cascading down her face, staining her exposed and bruised shoulder crimson. He hair was in matted clumps and she seemed to draw raggedly for every breath through the blood that was absolutely blooming from unseen wounds behind her corset. Dodger stood petrified for a moment as the young girl stumbled wearily into the flat, and then he sprang into action.

"FAGIN! FAGIN, HELP!!" Dodger immediately caught the young girl in her stumble as he helped her up the stairs leaving the door wide open. When he finally managed to get the girl to the top of the stairs, several of the boys dropped their cards face up on the table in shock. Despite the intensity of the game on which they had all been so preoccupied, no pairs of cheating eyes scanned the dropped cards, they all stared in alarm at Nancy. "FAGIN!" Dodger screeched again. Fagin came out of the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of her.

"NANCY!" Fagin shouted in alarm. Instantly he ran forward and relieved Dodger of the burden he was carrying. Nancy stumbled blindly with Fagin to the chair that always seemed permanently placed by the fire. Most of the blood had stopped flowing from her wounds by now, but she was still a ghastly sight. Everybody, including Dodger, seemed absolutely frozen as they stared at her.

"The door," Dodger said nodding Charley out of the room. Charley got up to go shut and bolt the door to the flat while Dodger stared at Nancy in alarm, his stomach absolutely turning inside out on him. Nancy muttered something incomprehensible and Fagin leaned in a little closer to her rose colored lips.

"Again my dear?" he said by way of asking for her to repeat herself.

"A bath Fagin," she muttered numbly. "I...I need a bath." She looked down at herself, her shoulders seemed stained crimson with dry blood and her face was simply coated in the stuff.

"What happened my dear?" Fagin tried quietly.

"A bath Fagin," she repeated.

"Yes yes, in a moment, in a moment. But what _happened_ my dear?"

"Damn you," she breathed. Her voice was not raised, it was still in it's same soft tone, but something underneath it held such warning that Dodger himself felt his knees buckle in fear. "I came here for help not your games. A _bath _Fagin!" She spat his name like it was dirt on her tongue and the old one reeled back in shock. Quickly he nodded to Dodger and the others and they instantly set to work heating up water and pouring it in a tub in the only other room in the flat. A small wash room off the side of Fagin's bedroom. There were only two ways in, a solid door from Fagin's room, and a rotted door with several holes in it from the kitchen. All the room contained was a glass window, tinted with dirt and blocked by moth eaten curtains, a wooden chair in the corner, and a rusty old tub dead center with a curtain that could be drawn around it. As son as the boys told Nancy her tub was filled she disappeared through the door next to the fireplace.

Nancy slipped slowly out of her blood soaked garments, wincing at every touch they made to her body. Bill had hurt her before, but this was nearly unbearable. Slowly she lowered her scarlet encrusted body into the steaming, if not dirty, tub and drew the curtain taught around her. Slowly she picked up a pocket handkerchief that had been left on the side of the tub and began to caress away the blood. The warmth of the water felt good on her aching body, she could see where bruises were already forming on her arms and collar bone.

It wasn't long before she heard the door open and shut again. There was the scraping of chair legs against the floor and then it was quiet for a while. The light from the kitchen was coming in through the hole infested door and it cast enough shadows that she could see a top hatted figure sitting in the chair near her tub. It was quiet for a long while before Nancy spoke up.

"What could you possibly want from me Dodger?" Her inquiry was met by silence for a moment, and then Dodger spoke in a soft tone she had never heard before.

"I'm sorry he treats you like that." Dodger watched the shadow of her feminine form against the curtain, tracing a wash cloth over every inch of her body.

"Who, Bill? Oh Dodge, this ain't no different then all those other-"

"Not Bill, Fagin." He saw her shadow pause curiously at her arm for a moment before she continued on the path she'd been making across her body.

"Not sure what ya mean Dodge," she said in an almost amused tone.

"When a woman shows up, beaten and asking for help, you give her what she asks for! You don't just sit there questioning her! I swear Nance, I've never been so mad in all me life. If you'd have shown up on my doorstep in your condition I would've given you my head on a silver platter if you requested it, no questions asked! What he did was despicable!"

"I'm sure you would have Dodge, as is your manner. And Fagin asks for the gory details, as is his manner." All was quiet between them for a few moments before Dodger mumbled something under his breath. It was almost incomprehensible, almost.

"It's not like he ain't done worse to ya before." In the soft orange light, Nancy's shadow slowed it's pace considerably, as if in thought.

"What do you mean Dodger?" Her voice had raised it's octave just a hair, anybody with half a sense of self preservation would've known to drop it then and there. However, the Artful Dodger had always been one to tango with trouble, whether it was a risk to his health or not. So, of course, he stepped into territory far too dangerous for a boy like him with his next sentence.

"Fagin," Dodger said. "It's not like he ain't done worse to you before." In the light, Dodger watched Nancy's shadow freeze and her figure go rim rod straight.

"You don't know what you're talking about Dodger." Nancy's voice was ice, absolutely dripping with venom and warning for him to stop. He didn't though.

"Yes I do Nance," he said slowly, determinedly even. "It was what...two weeks after you brought me here maybe? He called you back to his room, I'll never forget the screaming you made. I was too little to understand it then but I'll be damned if I don't know what happened now."

"Shut up Dodger!" she ordered, her voice distressed. "You were six Dodge, _six_! There's no way you remember that. There's no way!"

"Course I remember," he countered, ignoring completely how badly he was upsetting her. "Good God Nance, I may've been young but a new born babe squealin' in it's mother's arms could've remembered the way you screamed that night, I-"

"Dodger!" Nancy's voice was nothing short of a hysterical shriek, and when the boy lifted up his head to look at the curtain he saw Nancy had pulled it back enough to look at him. Her dirty and still somewhat blood splattered face was absolutely covered in tears as they poured freshly from her wide blue eyes. Her strangled sobs choked in her throat as she pleaded with him. "Please stop," she said, her shoulders heaving.

"Nance!" He said in alarm. "Oh don't cry," he begged. "I didn't mean to hurt ya, I really didn't. I'm sorry Nancy...I'm sorry." The Dodger looked at himself in apparent horror before he got up and fled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nancy exited the room, her body now clear of blood, she was shocked to find the Dodger still awake. Everybody else, Fagin included, had long since gone to sleep. The boy sat with his hat in his hands, hair absolutely ruffled to death, in the chair before the fire. His eyes were locked straight ahead into the orange flames until she entered the room and sat down nearly silently on the bench for the table that was only inches from his chair. He looked away from her into the flames once again before he began to speak in a very strangled and quiet voice.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. "I don't want to be like them." Nancy looked up at the young boy, his eyes now overflowing with tears. "I may be surrounded with monsters as my only role models Nance, but don't let me hurt you. I don't ever want to do anything against you Nancy." His strangled sobs continued as he stared at her. "You're like an angel...and I-" His voice was really breaking now as he struggled against going into complete hysterics. He looked up at her, his eyes absolutely locking on hers. "Damnit Nance what I'm tryin to say is..." And then, as if he was struggling with the greatest inner demon to ever possess him, the Dodger looked away in absolute agony. Finally he seemed to make up his mind, he flew the extra couple of inches between them, bent down, and captured her lips in a kiss. He felt Nancy absolutely freeze against him and he seemed to really be struggling with what to do. Finally, when she wouldn't kiss back, he broke the kiss, his lips just inches from hers, trembling as he struggled for control. "I love you," he said. "I always have and I always will. I am not scared of Bill or what he will do to me, Nance if this is what you want then I'll make it so." His whole body was absolutely shuddering with his effort to gain control against his animal instinct to kiss her once more.

"Dodger stop," she commanded. Instantly he backed away from her, his eyes misting over.

"I....I-" But the Dodger could think of nothing to say or do. Finally he plopped down on the floor, burying his head in his knees. He could think of little else that would matter to do now, his heart was broken. He heard the sound of skirts rustling as she knelt beside them. "Dodge-" she paused, before lifting his head in her hands and looking him dead in the eyes. "Jack." His spine froze as he stared at her, the sound of his name on her lips so sweet that his very heart thundered at a dangerously high pace against his rib cage. He fought against emotions that had never before possessed him as he stared at her.

"It's not that I don't love you," she said. "I just-" she paused for a long sigh before muttering quietly to herself. "You foolish boy." Slowly she reached down and pecked him on the cheek. Dodger's heart took flight as his pulse quickened and his blood rushed through his veins.

"Don't," he ordered. He seemed to be struggling for what control he had left of his body as he stared at her, everything inside him seemed to be on fire. "Don't you tease me. Don't do that unless you mean something by it Nance, just don't."

They stared at each other for a long moment before she bent over, slowly, cautiously. Her lips just grazed his and he froze, his breath catching from the contact. Slowly but surely she pushed her lips onto his fully for a kiss. She tasted sweet, like gin and something odd, perhaps lemon. There was a slight hint of metallic from where she had been bleeding earlier but it was covered up by his senses gone haywire. He slid his hand gently around her neck and let his fingers touch her beautiful red curls. His blood turned to molten lava in his veins and he could hear his heart thundering in his ears as his stomach did somersaults. Nancy's tongue darted out across his lower lip and he moaned from deep in the back of his throat. He leaned in, deepening the kiss as everything inside him went totally weak, his head spinning with the effort. She was dizzying, intoxicating, and the feel of her lips against his was more then he could bare. Finally her lips pulled away, leaving him gasping for breath and trembling against her.

"Nancy." He whispered gently into her collarbone where his head rested, absolutely panting. "Say it," he begged still trying to regain control of himself. "Say you feel the way I do, please say that wasn't a dream."

"Nobody can know Dodger," she said quietly. "You can't tell them this happened, Bill would kill you do you hear me?" Dodger felt his spine stiffen as she pulled away and grabbed him by the shoulders. She squared him up and looked him straight in his molten ice blue eyes. "This can't happen again Dodge, I'm thinking of you, believe that." Dodger sat dumbfounded as she stood up and headed for the door. He couldn't even move he was in such shock. Her frame paused at the top of the stairs, back to him as she said "I shouldn't have done that Dodge...I'm so sorry."

The Artful Dodger winced as the door shut, leaving him all alone in that little flat. His lips were still trembling as he tried to get a grip on what had just happened. Pain encircling his lonely heart he sat down again by the fire, feeling too numb to think anymore at all.

Nancy strode out into the night, guilt plaguing her heart. She had meant it in innocence, never to toy with his feelings. She had meant only to kiss him, for his eyes longing for her with such earnest were pleading for her to do so. Nancy had wanted only to sooth that young boy's overactive heart and then to leave it at that, but his plea with her afterwards had ruined it all. Now her head was spinning as she walked off the bridge and took one last look up at the window of Fagin's den where she could just see the firelight flickering between the curtains. Instinctively she thought of the night Dodger had referred to earlier in the evening, and the reason she had come on this very night. Of all the men she knew, Dodger was the one who showed her some sort of kindness. Now, she had hurt him beyond repair. Tears flooding her eyes, she put a hand to her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If one were to observe the area around Fagin's flat that evening, they'd have seen almost nothing out of place. Nothing that is, except a woman's figure standing across the path silhouetted against the night sky, uttering a phrase for the first and last time in her life that was lost on the silky wind of the night.

"I love you too."


	11. The Senses

_**The Senses**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A far less dramatic write up then my previous chapter. Short and kind of pointless but fun to write. In which Charley has a bit of a crush on Miss Nancy, and thinks on what she does to his senses.

Charley had been young when he first came to Fagin's gang, maybe five at the most. He could remember vividly the first thing he truly took notice of in Fagin's home, and that was her. Nancy was everything to him, whether he'd admit it or not.

Her touch, was delicate like a flower and her hands were so smooth, like velvet. A hug, a ruffle of his hair, the occasional accidental bump. Everything about how delicately and affectionately she reached out for him was amazing. He'd never met anyone who led a harder life, and yet she seemed to look right past it and be so kind, so gentle. Her touch was one of his favorites, sometimes he'd look for excuses to fall out of his chair laughing so those hands could help him back up.

When she did get close enough to touch him, he could smell her. She had a light scent about her that made him think fresh bread baking in the ovens at the bakers. It was soft and light and warm. Her hair smelled a bit different, he could never quite place it because he could only smell her in a few seconds time while giving her a hug, but it was like fruit. Apples maybe, he liked apples especially well.

Of course, he liked apples because of the way they tasted. Silently Charley would often wonder how she tasted. How should he know, it's not like she'd ever kiss the likes of him. With how fond she was of the drink, he bet her taste was something like gin. Which was just fine by him, he adored gin. The taste of that sweet woman mixed with gin. Charley grinned, that'd be just fine.

Then again, he'd hate to kiss her always because then she wouldn't be able to talk or laugh. Both her voice and her laugh were absolutely gorgeous. When she talked it was like silk, smooth and low and gentle as new fallen snow. Her laugh was breathtaking, melodic and it floated in a grand manner throughout the entire flat when she unleashed it. But her singing, that was what Charley liked the best. A round of Oom Pa Pa at the tavern, a lullaby at a late night visit to Fagin's, her and Dodge messing around in the way they did. When she opened her mouth to sing it was angelic, all you could do was sit captivated to listen.

Nancy's voice, in Charley's opinion wasn't the only thing angelic about her. Her face was angelic too. Her lips were the color of pink roses in the country around spring time, and her cheeks begged the same color. Nancy's eyes were like saphires, a piercing blue that could warm your heart or cut your soul at little more then the drop of a hat. Her hair absolutely cascaded down her back in strawberry blonde curls, and her smile held surprisingly clean teeth for her station in life. Of course Charley wasn't ignorant nor was he young, he couldn't exactly ignore the way her figure was either. All and all she was beautiful.

Smell, touch, sight, taste, sound. Every time Nancy entered Fagin's flat, Charley Bates' senses went absolutely haywire.


	12. Weak

_**Weak**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Finally some good old Bill/Nancy, cuz let's face it that is how Dickens wrote it. This is a really powerful little bit that just fell into my head. Reflects on the way Bill treated Nancy, and why. R&R!

Bill kept looking from the body to his own hands in horror. _Maybe she's not dead,_ he reasoned. There was so much blood, it was everywhere, his hands, the crowbar, her body. She wasn't moving, he looked close, she wasn't breathing. Everything inside him seemed to freeze. She was dead.

Instantly his body was in motion, pounding through the streets of London. Where could he go? Fagin's? No, not Fagin's, that place had started it all. It was Fagin's fault, Fagin that brought her back, Fagin that introduced him to her and her to him. Fagin that matched him up with the only thing in this world to ever make him go weak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was eighteen when Fagin brought her back, he wasn't used to girls in the gang, or people that old starting out either. She looked pretty bad off, quietly Bill had wondered if the old one had had some sort of stroke of charity with bringing her back. She had been beautiful, strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back, and crystal blue eyes that peered up at him through long beautiful lashes. From first laying eyes on her Bill had been in a haze, she made his throat run dry, and whenever he tried to speak to her at first, the usually cool Sykes tripped over his words. That girl was breathtaking, and everything about her was amazing. She made his heart race at a maddening pace, and sometimes, as she slept in a little area right behind his bed, he could hear her coo in her sleep. That made his blood rush and his breath hitch and everything about him go numb. She made him absolutely dizzy sometimes and he didn't know why.

The first time she laughed, his legs buckled, buckled right out from underneath him and he collapsed right to the ground. That sound was beautiful, melodic, absolutely stunning. It was like he'd been punched in the stomach, his breath was gone. That one girl, maybe only a few years younger then he, made him go weak.

Weak. Bill Sykes didn't exactly like the idea of that. While the overwhelming feelings she instilled in him were nice, it wasn't exactly a good thing. No, he had decided, weak was not good. If they were going to be together he couldn't keep feeling this way. All this mushy mumbo jumbo he wanted to say just from looking at her was a little sickening. And that laugh! Every time she laughed he hardly knew where he was anymore. He had to gain his control back, he couldn't let her make him weak.

So he hit her. For no reason at all just so he could feel like he was in control. Because if you hit somebody that made you strong...didn't it? If she'd do anything he asked her to that made him in control...right? And besides, she didn't laugh when he hit her. No more weakness in the knees, no more dizziness or lovey dovey stuff. Heck, if he hit her hard enough she wasn't even that pretty for all the bruises. No more dry mouth or stumbling over words!

Oh yes, that could work quite nicely indeed. Nevermind if she cried or if it hurt, he couldn't be weak. He wouldn't be weak. In all honesty the power she held over him without even trying, completely and totally terrified him. But he was Bill Sykes, nobody made him weak. Nobody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill stopped dead in his path as he thought of the body lying behind him on the bridge. Finally, whether he liked it or not, he had come to realize all at once what those feelings had been. Love. He'd been head over heels stone cold in love with her. Love made him lose control, because she was something that powerful. And he had ended her, for his own stupid stubborn selfish pride.

Slowly Bill Sykes sunk down in the desolate alley and gave way to tears. For the very first time since he was a babe, the salty liquid escaped his eyes. He loved her and she was gone, never to return. By his own hand no less!

Gently he reached his large bloodstained hand up to wipe away the tears. Tears. The one thing his father had always specified as weakness. _Ironically enough,_ he thought _even in death...that woman makes me weak._


	13. Characters In The Halls: 2

_**Characters In the Halls: 2**_

A/N: Because we're a bunch of goof balls and weird and hilarious crap keeps happening at rehearsals, here's more amazing moments. Oh! And there's a section in which I endure some injury, worry not I am fine. :-) Read and Review and I'll adore ya forever!

Section One: In Which We All Use A Line From The Show to Make Our Director Laugh

Director: GUYS! What are you _doing! _You have to do more here people. This is the tavern, right now you're dead. Give me more (slams hand on stage) more (slams hand on stage) more(slams hand on stage)!

Everybody: MORE?!

Director: (Falls into bouts of hysterical laughter and can't remember why she was so upset in the first place.)

Section Two: In Which Our Director Says "April Fools!"

Fagin: (quietly to me and Bill) Thank God we're almost done, I'm soooo hungry!! I can't wait to get home.

Me: Relax we've only got a few minutes left.

Director: Everybody down front please!

(We all gather around for our dismissal speech)

Director: Now, on your schedules it says we are running this show, and guess what, we are running this show tonight! So, in a few minutes I'll have you call your parents and I don't care if it takes until three a.m. We are running this thing!

(Several people go pale, I seriously wonder whether or not Fagin is going to come over the rows between himself and the director to strangle her when...)

Director: (laughs) oh I can't keep a straight face! APRIL FOOLS!

Fagin: (Sits there stunned like he isn't quite sure what just happened and then gives a nervous laugh) Not funny, I was about to come up over those rows of orphans at you!

Orphans: (duck almost simultaneously)

Director: (Laughs) alright get out of here!!

Section Three: In Which Bill Sykes Edits Songs

Our Bill Sykes has a habit of "editing" people's songs. Remember for me if you will in this section that he thought Widdow Corney's little siblings resembled chickens when he got hungry. Also pardon these because one of the jokes is kind of dirty. Now, a few of the lines from people's edited songs.

Nancy: As long as he needs me!

Bill: Nope I'm good

Nancy: As Long as he needs me, I know where I must be...

Bill: On the street corner?

Nancy: In Spite of What You See!

Bill: A prostitute?

Nancy: Who Else Would love him still?

Bill: Another prostitute.

Fagin: If you want to eat you've got to earn a bob...

Bill: Or Find some "chickens"

Fagin: Is it such a...humiliation?

Bill: Nope but your face is!

(This next one's kind of dirty, and yes he said this out loud at practice, our director wasn't in the room thankfully)

Bill: Wiv me jemmy in me hand....woah...is that what they're calling it these days?!

Section Four: In Which Crates Break

Instance one....

Me: -sings- Leading a merry dance...

(twirls and sits on a milk crate only to hear it crack. When I go to get up, the thing collapses fully from underneath me and I fall in, kicking my legs in the air for lack of other way of escape. Finally I get out and display my handy work to a laughing cast.)

Instance Two...

Fagin: I 'ope we've all been 'ard at work today m'dears

(Sits on crate, a crack is heard followed by cries of "not again" and the crate breaking out from underneath him. Fagin manages to get up and glares at the laughing kids.)

Fagin: (not breaking character) Apparently not! Who's job was it to fix the crates in this dump you slackers!

Instance Three....

(I sit down on crate and hear it crack but not break. I get up and continue song not realizing two of the gang have to sit on it after me, everybody hears a loud "crack", I look to see Marshall and Meridith both half stuck in a broken crate.)

Section Five: In Which A Death Scene Is Fake But A Crowbar is Real

Me: I wasn't going to blow the gaff honest I wasn't Bill! I wouldn't say nothin...Bill? Bill!

(I scream bloody murder and go to duck only to feel a crowbar _actually_ strike me in the head.)

Mrs. Sowerberry: (audibly from the back). Wow that looked really real!

Me: (comes up clutching head)

Director: Oh my _GOD!_ Did you really hit her! Did you seriously just hit her.

Bill: (looks at hands in apparent horror before dropping crowbar). I didn't mean to! Oh my God I swear I didn't mean to!

Me: (Afraid to frighten the kids who are looking ready to lead a lynch mob after Bill, I start laughing in place of tears)

Director: Are you okay?

Me: No (laugh) that really hurt (laughs)

Director: Why are you laughing then?

Me: I have (laugh) No (giggle) Idea!! That seriously (laugh laugh) hurt!

Bill: (still freaking out) I'm soo sorry! (gives me hand up) I didn't mean to. (Eyes well up with tears.) Seriously I didn't mean it!!

Me: (hits Bill on arm) Good God get it _together _man!

Bill: (suddenly finds it funny)

(Nobody can stop laughing after this and director dismisses early.)

..........at emergency room the next evening I literally had seven doctors come in just to hear the story of why I was there.

Section Six: In Which Fagin Acts As Oliver and Nancy Falls Flat On Her Butt

Me: Please Bill let's run that death scene again, I don't want to get hurt.

Bill: Alright...wait we need an Oliver!

Me: (looks over at Fagin) The very thing, Fagin m'dear, what do _you _say!

Fagin: Fine.

Me: (takes him like he's a young child which is comical because he's a full head and shoulders taller then me) Now you wait right here.

(I look off to wait for Bill, when I don't hear his footsteps I look down the hall. Bill is there in hysterical bouts of laughter. I look behind me to see Fagin tip-toeing away.)

Me: Fagin!! (I go to kick him, miss and fall straight back onto my butt.)

Fagin: (After he's done laughing) Are you okay? (he offers his hand and helps me up.) See this is why we need a camera on her always!

Section Seven: In Which Nancy's Hysterical Yelling Strikes Fagin As Funny

(Fagin has been having trouble keeping a straight face when I say a particular line of mine for months now. It comes to that line in rehearsal and we're both clearly thinking the same thing.)

Me: Oh yes civil words you deserve them from me (we're both struggling to keep a straight face...)

I thieved for you when I was a child half his age and (Fagin loses it) Damnit quit laughing I was doing so good!

Fagin: I'm sorry it's just such a funny line (still laughing)

Director: Fagin this isn't supposed to be funny, this is a really high stakes part of the play. She's pissed off.

Fagin: (_still_ laughing) That's the thing, she couldn't hurt anybody...except maybe herself in the hallways but that's a different story.

Me: (Goes to kick him, misses, falls _again_).

Fagin: (Seriously can't stop laughing now.)

Director: Alright take five!


	14. SORRY!

Sorry

A/N: For all of those who were expecting a new chapter, um...this isn't one. It's an author's note to a few of my anonymous reviewers that happen to be in our production of Oliver! First off, let me just say this is fan _fiction_ for a reason. On my characters in the halls story I made up the end to a couple of those because they didn't all fit in a nice neat little package or the humor in them was a 'you had to be there moment'. But that was only like a few lines in like two or three sections. But I am truly deeply sorry if anybody got their feelings hurt by it. I wasn't trying to be mean, it was just me being funny and sharing the laughter that goes on at our rehearsals. I didn't direct it at anybody and I didn't intend it to be hurtful. So if it upset you I am seriously sorry, it's not like I meant it to be a big deal, personally when and if I did make up a couple of lines it wasn't like it was anything insulting. Look if you were offended by it I am sorry and there's not much more I can say. If it still upsets you so much review me (nicely -glares at negative flamers-) and tell me what sections upset you so much. I'll reload the chapter without those particular parts. Again just really sorry....and if anybody but my anonymous reviewers is still reading this, new update soon, thank you for being patient while I sorted this whole thing out.

~Katarina Sparrow 19


	15. My Funeral

_**My Funeral**_

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

A/N: A rather sad poem about Mrs. Sowerberry. Because I think her character is grossly overlooked. R&R!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking,

falling in love with him this way.

He started out witty and charming,

I could not keep away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He seemed kind enough,

interested in the same things as I.

So we soon wed with "That's Your Funeral"

being our motto to live by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And then that girl came along,

darling enough she seemed.

My dearest little Charlotte,

what a mess she turned out to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm miserable hear as the days pass by,

do they see or care that I cry?

And a mean one they call me,

a regular little wretch.

Well what a compliment!

For that's what I am at best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fair, no.

True, I'm afraid so.

Oh what a life this has turned out to be.

Sometimes I sit up at night and wonder,

if he even still loves me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've got nothing to live for,

and no reason yet to die.

So I'm stuck in this life until by and by,

I can finally slip away from the torture in which I find myself forced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I mind the shop,

I bid him goodnight,

and a wretch I become all the more.

It's sad but true, a miserable marriage and a sluttish daughter, is what I've been given to endure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laugh along with him,

in our macabre way,

but it makes me wonder thoughts unusual.

I wonder if he'd be upset at all,

or bother to cry,

at my lonely funeral.


	16. More

_**More**_

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

A/N: Well another poem. About my least favorite character of all time, Oliver himself. Yeah don't judge me you know that little brat caused everything bad to happen to Fagin's gang. Oliver's thoughts right before that pivotal moment that launched his entire story. Very slightly OOC. Please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They tell us to be grateful,

for the food we're given each day.

Hardly can call it food,

I can barely get it down anyway!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's all we've got to live on,

as our stomach's turn inside out.

From the hunger and the loneliness,

our faces forever etched in a pout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No mother, nor father,

yet grateful I am not.

To these cold people that claim to be my saviors,

I wish they'd left me to rot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They show me not compassion,

they show me not love.

The care not that tears always fall,

as I weep for those that watch from above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They say my mother was a good woman,

now what do you think of that?

She's the reason I'm here,

and I'm not too happy about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If she had led a decent life,

I wouldn't be here at all.

Drawing straws out of that boys hand,

and realizing mine's the one that's tall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a gulp and a sigh, I turn to face the beadle,

bowl clutched tightly in my hand.

I've lost the dare and now I'm about to die I'm sure,

isn't it just grand?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Certainly it's my mother's fault,

that stupid ugly whore.

If she hadn't given birth to me I wouldn't be here now,

begging for just a little bit more.


	17. Mr Brightside

_**Mr. Brightside**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well I was listening to Mr. Brightside by the Killers on the way to a track meet and this just fell into my head. It's Dodger/Nancy all the way! _Italicized _words are song lyrics, but sometimes I used them as a characters thoughts or words but if it's italicized it is a song lyric. I didn't use the whole song cuz the thing just like repeats itself twice and then goes to the I never's at the end, so I only used the verse/chorus once. **Bold** words are thoughts. Underlined words are flashbacks. I'd just like to clear up that unless I specify otherwise, all characters in all these fics are based on the 1968 version of Oliver! _R&R._

_Comin' outta my cage _

_And I've been doing just fine...._

Nancy laughed in a melodic manner as she watched Dodger and the rest of the gang scuttle about Fagin's flat going about doing their business. Knowing those boys they were probably up to no good once again. She marveled most at Dodge, a leader, Fagin's best lad, and quite the charmer when he wanted to be. Nancy could vividly remember bringing him back to Fagin's flat, how shy he had started out. He'd been so very wide eyed and curious, but now, he was the most bold of the lot. As far as she could tell he was doing just fine.

As the boys began to drift into separate corners, the excitement of Nancy's appearance worn off, she noticed that Dodge had gone off on his own. Slowly she gathered her mass of skirts in her hand and moved off towards the spot where Dodger had disappeared to. Either he was really up to no good, or something was wrong. Nancy stumbled upon the cunning young lad sitting in a corner by himself.

"Dodge?" she asked curiously. Wearily Dodger raised his head, and Nancy was alarmed to find his usual smile was not in place. In fact, dead opposite, the child seemed to be nothing short of fighting back tears. Sweeping her skirts out beneath her she knelt down next to him. "What's wrong Dodge? You look really down."

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all..._

And Dodge did want it all. For the Dodger, all equaled her. Ever since he'd met her she was instantly everything. He wanted the glory on his name, so maybe she'd feel just a little more proud to have him. He wanted the money he pinched every day, so that he could build her a big house on a hill, and buy her pretty dresses, and give her everything she'd ever want in the world. But most of all  
Dodger wanted her, happy and healthy and all his.

_It started out with a kiss..._

Nancy giggled in a very flirtatious manner as she took yet another swig of her gin from the bottle. She'd been pretty upset tonight, something Bill had done to her. Whatever it was was long gone now, her sorrow drowned in the alcohol. She looked over at Dodge, her long lashes and piercing eyes just visible over the top of her cards. She may've been drunk, but Dodger wasn't, he could tell the young woman was showing him just a bit more affection then normal. And he loved it. 

"You know Dodge," she said smiling. "You look really cute in the firelight." She giggled again, like a young school girl on Valentine's day before leaning over and capturing the Artful Dodger's lips in a kiss. It hadn't gone on very long at all but it meant everything to Dodger. She had kissed him! Finally Nancy pulled back and had a strange expression gracing her gorgeous features. "I shouldn't have done that," she said quickly. "Will you forget that I did that?" Dodger looked at her, her eyes pleading and earnest. Reluctantly he nodded yes, but for some reason he was having a hard time forgetting...a very hard time indeed. 

_How did it end up like this?_

How indeed! Dodger couldn't so much as see Nancy anymore without his breath catching in his throat and his words tripping all over each other. Not to mention the fact that there was a pain in his heart now, dull and aching unless she actually came near and then it was like a flaming dagger driven strait into that beating organ. The more she talked, the more she laughed, the more he saw of her, the worse it became. That's why he'd gone off on his own, the pain of it had been too much. Forlornly Dodger looked up at her crystal blue eyes. Once again his breath hitched violently in his throat. Quickly, the boy dropped his eyes back to the floor. Yep, too much.

_It was only a kiss_

_it was only a kiss!_

Only a kiss, ha! For Dodger it had been so much more than that. It was like the feelings for her he'd kept on the back burner had finally been turned on high as soon as her lips touched his. The reaction was instant, and no amount of pointless reassuring could dull down that feeling now.

_Now I'm falling asleep,_

_and she's calling a cab..._

Dodger hardly wanted to look back up at her, maybe this would just be like all the other times she'd come over to visit. Any second now things would go on as normal. She'd wish him a good night and sweet dreams before wrapping up in her tattered shawl and exiting the flat. Dodger wasn't stupid, he knew she'd be going back to Bill. Her Bill. Dodger almost gagged at the mere thought of it.

_While he's having a smoke,_

_and she's taking a drag._

_Now they're going to bed_

_Now my stomach is sick..._

Dodger couldn't stand the thought of the way she was with Bill. He wasn't completely innocent, he knew what went on behind closed doors. His breath rattled and his heart hammered violently against his rib cage with the very thought of spending one night with Nancy the way Bill got to have her every bleedin' day!

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now..._

Sometimes he couldn't even sleep after Nancy had left, he kept thinking of where she was. What she and Bill were doing at that exact moment. Why oh why it couldn't be he and her instead. Many times the Dodger would have to shake his head very violently to clear it of the images he conjured up. But they wouldn't be gone for long, in fact... most of the time they just got more extreme with each return.

_He takes off her dress, now..._

Dodger sat up, his heart thundering violently once more as his thoughts raced, going places he knew they shouldn't go. He was imagining things he knew were none of his business once again. With a moan he rocked back and forth trying to get a hold on himself, he had to stop this. It was like torture with each passing thought and it certainly wasn't helping him get over her any faster. Angrily he raked his hands through his hair and clutched at his temples. As if he had gone insane he began cursing at his own mind. Miserably he began ordering repeatedly at his brain, to release him of this prison. "_Let me go...." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dodge?" Nancy said again, looking slightly more worried this time. The boy wouldn't so much as look at her. "Dodge c'mon what is it? Why won't you let me see that 'andsome face of yers, huh?"

Dodger moaned as he fought the urge to comply and face her. She didn't understand, she couldn't understand. _'Cause I just can't look!, _he thought, _it's killing me..._

"Please Dodge are you alright?" Dodger's heart beat faster with each word she spoke, he couldn't look up he knew it. If he looked at her the stabbing pain in his broken heart would only get worse. The pain kept growing as he spent more time with her, threatening, it seemed, to tear him open from the inside out. Dodger slammed his eyes shut and tried to get a grip.

_And taking control!_

_---------------_

_Jealousy_

_turning saints into the sea. _

Dodger wished he had some sort of escape from the pain. Some sort of way to make her understand he couldn't take much more of this. Not the pain of her ignorance, not the passion of his love, not the insane jealousy that would surely rip him apart if he had to deal with much more.

_Turning through sick lullabyes.._

Yet somewhere, in the deepest recesses of his mind amongst the torture he was enduring, he found himself wishing to hear more of her voice. Maybe a lullabye, she always sang the most beautiful lullabyes. **Stop it Dodge,** he ordered of himself **you know what her voice does to you, wishing that is just sick!**

_Choking on your alibis..._

Of course as much as the thought of her being near killed him, and the ideal of her leaving to go back to Bill was ten times worse, he knew it was for the best. If she stayed too long she'd have to come up with an excuse for where she'd been. He'd seen her stumble through her alibis one too many times, and Bill hadn't bought it unfortunately for her.

_But it's just the price I pay..._

So he'd endure it, whatever this sick torture was. If it made her happy, then fine. He'd deal with the torture of knowing she didn't feel the same, the relentless jealousy of Bill and all he was allowed to do with her. He'd take it all if it kept her safe...if it kept her happy.

_Destiny is calling me,_

_open up my eager eyes!_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

Yes, he'd endure it. And he'd never let her know or feel guilt over it either. He'd put on a smile and be a jokester and be a friend to her as he always was. Nobody would ever be any the wiser. It was as though it was an impossibility that he could have pain. The Artful Dodger not always seeing the best of things was practically unheard of. **That's me,** he thought miserably, **Mr. Brightside. **Dodger scoffed morbidly before he became aware of the fact that Nancy was still sitting there.

"Please," she pleaded gently. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

That was too much for Dodge. If she didn't know what was wrong by now then there had to be something really wrong with her head. Didn't she know what she did to him? Wasn't she aware the kind of power she held? Hadn't she the faintest clue that he was in love with her! His head snapped up, lovely eyes flashing like fire as he began to speak.

"Don't you understand by now?" he said in a low but powerful voice. "Nance, I have feelings for you that are so strong it's not bearable. _I never_ meant for it to get this bad but I can't stand it for much longer. Hearing your voice, seeing you there, it makes me want to explode." Nancy looked at him shocked, her heart aching for the young lad.

"Since when?" she asked quietly.

"Since you kissed me," he barely whispered. Nancy choked on her own spit as she tried to explain what had gone on that night. How she'd been drunk, how she hadn't meant it. All was quiet between them for a long moment before she spoke.

"_I never_ meant for it to be like this Dodge. _I never_ meant to hurt you. Please Dodger you have to believe me, I was drunk. _I never _meant for you to have feelings like this Dodge, it's not healthy." Dodge scoffed at her and at the irony of it all before looking up at her through smoldering eyes.

"Yeah well," he griped in an agitated tone. "You think I had a choice in the matter? It's not something I chose Nance, it just sort of happened. But now, I can't get it to go away, it's eating me alive! You know I've done a lot of things in my life on purpose....but _I never_ meant to love you."


	18. Characters In The Halls: 3

_**Characters In The Halls: 3**_

A/N: because we're friekin crazy!!! Some last bloopers from our Oliver! Experience which officially ended today with the striking of the set. Again I endure some injury in this one, fear not I am fine. If these seem to end rather abruptly it's because I just threw in the funny parts, and rehearsal continued after that without there being a nice little cap on the hilarity. Anyway R&R. This chapter dedicated to ScroogeMcDuck! :-D

Section One: In Which Nancy is a Clutz!

Nancy: Fine life!

(storms off of stage and stomps foot down really hard and then attempts to tiptoe down rest of stairs. This results in me tripping over my underskirts and tumbling head first down the stairs.)

Townsperson (Ashlee): Are you okay?!

Me: (Is in such a bout of hysterical laughter that I can't contain myself.)

(Back onstage...)

Fagin: Look after her Bill.

(Bill goes to exit and winds up tripping _up _the stairs!)

Me: (backstage) Boy we're all just graceful today aren't we? (limps off)

Section Two: In Which Bill Sykes proves just how straight a face he can keep

(during cast photo)

Photographer: Alright, now let's get one of everybody smiling...one...two

Orchestra Director: Bill smile!

Bill: (shakes head no)

Director: (from back of auditorium) Come on...smile........(assumes a voice as if speaking with a baby) Who's a pretty girl Bill? Who's a pretty girl Bill?

(Everybody starts laughing so hard that the photographer snaps the picture, Bill cracking a smile just moments afterwards.)

Section Three: In Which We Discover "Microphone Babies"

A/N: To keep sweat from getting into our mic pacs the microphone rental place put condoms around them.

Me: (as I go to put on mic at dress rehearsal after about the third scene I'd done that night) Shit!

Mrs. Sowerberry: What?

Me: My condom broke!

Widdow Corney: Somebody's going to have a microphone baby!

(At the end of practice our sound guy, Fagin, and Bill are all talking)

Sound Guy: For the record, Nancy _destroyed _her condom.

Bill: (looks up at me) you _would _be the one to break the condom.

Me: (pats belly) oh yeah, and now I'm having a microphone baby!

Section Four: In Which Nancy Needs to Annunciate More

Instance One:

Classmate of Mine: You really ought to annunciate a little more on that big song you sing, because I thought you were saying "As Long As He Beats Me."

Instance Two:

Director: Hey Nance, do me a favor. Annunciate your words a little more in this scene because "quality is starting to sound like "koala"

Me: (giggling to myself and muttering under breath) Oh yes we're all koala-y

Section Five: In Which Bill Sykes lives by the motto "The Show Must Go On"

(At lunch one day, which I happen to have with Mr. Sykes)

Me: So did that sound okay?

Bill: I wasn't listening that time I was backstage dying at that point.

Me: Why were you dying?

Bill: You guys didn't see it?

Me: No.

Bill: Um...Sam (one of our Townies) pushed Katie (again a townsperson) into a very sensitive spot of mine during "My Name"

Me: (gasps) And you somehow managed to keep a straight face and keep singing?

Bill: (nods)

Me: I couldn't tell at all!

Bill: Yeah but I think that's the meanest I've ever looked when pushing her down during that song.

Me: (giggles)

Section Six: Dude Looks Like A Lady!

(Our boys had to encounter wearing make-up for the first time when we started tech week. While a lot of them looked like a girl with their eyes lined and caked in mascara, Dodger seemed to be the one the others chose to pick at.)

Me: (is walking innocently down the hall when I pass Dodger all done up. Fagin is behind him pointing and rocking out like he's from Aerosmith)

Fagin: That, that...Dude looks like a Lady!

Section Seven: In Which Nancy Earns a Death Stare

A/N: I'm going to referrence "the draft" in this section. For those of you not from the states, the draft is when the NFL (our proffesional american football league) picks what guys from college will join their teams. This is a _huge _deal for the guys in America so of course when our last performance was on the day of the NFL draft, they were all watching with rapt attention. Even when we were backstage getting ready to go on, some of the guys who weren't in that scene would run out and give the guys backstage the latest and greatest....so anyway here's the next section.

Fagin: (sits next to me on bench shaking head)

Me: Nervous?

Fagin: No I'm mad!

Me: Why?

Fagin: Because (proceeds to say something about the draft that really ticked him off)

Me: (pats his shoulder) calm down it's _just_ the draft.

Fagin: (looks at me like I am the spawn of satan and I seriously begin to contemplate whether he's going to strangle me or not) That's like me saying it's _just _the musical.

Me: All I know is my team will always suck no matter who we pick so it doesn't matter.

Fagin: (looks at me like I could never possibly understand and goes back to shaking his head.)

Section Eight: In Which The After Party after the After Party results in a Marshmellow War!

(Townspeople Hannah, Sam, Anna, Rachel...our Nurse Grimwig, Noah Claypole, Mr. Bumble, and Dodger have all gathered at one of the townspeople's house).

Hannah: (appears with bag of mini marshmallows) Who wants to see how many of these we can fit in our mouths?

Anna: Right hear baby!

Me: Oh I want in on this!

Sam: Pour me a plate too.

(Hannah pours our participants platefuls of marshmallows)

Hannah: The rules, you have twenty seconds, get somebody to count for you.

(Dodger volunteers to time us and we all rapidly stuff marshmallows in our mouths, Hannah winning with a count of 38)

Hannah: (turns and spits marshmallows into the yard, followed by everybody else.)

Mr. Bumble: Hey Nancy!

(I turn only to be pelted in the face as he spits out marshmallows at me.)

Me: Oh sick! (Throws marshmallows back at him.)

(people continue to spit and throw marshmallows all over each other resulting in them being all over the yard, table, and patio. The marshmallow war has just died down when Hannah picks up the remaining plate of marshmallows.)

Hannah: Guys! I bet I can fit all of these in my mouth. (proceeds to shove every last marshmallow in her mouth before turning and spitting them all out at Mr. Bumble. People grab any marshmallow they see and chuck them at each other. The Marshmallow war is then reinstated for the next few minutes).


	19. I Just Wanna Feel Something

I Wanna Feel Something

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Twist or I wanna feel something by Trace Atkins. All rights to proper owners.

A/N: Okay so this may be the first in a line of MULTIPLE song fics here because seriously I've been getting some hardcore inspiration lately. This one is centered around Bill Sykes. Note I'm taking this more from the goings on in the book, where Dodge was captured before the whole Nancy death incident. Also Nancy is about fifteen or so in the flashback. A really sweet Nancy/Bill fluff bit. :-D. _Italics_ are song lyrics. Underline flashbacks **Bold** are thoughts.

_If you're tellin' me I'm not on fire..._

_You're just preachin' to the choir._

_I've gotten dull as old barbed wire from livin..._

Bill sat there meditating on things that had gone on throughout the day, sipping his gin as always. Nancy was home that night, moving about their home in the way she usually did. Bill could vaguely remember a time when just looking at her made him go weak in the knees, but not anymore.

"Nance," he said to get her attention seeing as her back was turned to him. She turned around and her stunning eyes met his. He loved those eyes, the color of warm honey they used to set his soul on fire, but no longer. In a bored manner, he shook his cup by way of wanting a refill. Nancy took it and her soft skin brushed his hand as she moved. That used to be the most powerful of all, it used to set every nerve in his body pulsing with an unseen current of pleasure, but not anymore.

_Last night I watched the evenin' news,_

_it was the, same ol' nothin' new..._

Bill flipped through the paper, and it was on the very front page. Dodger, Fagin's most trusted lad, had been caught. He hadn't peached, and that was good Bill supposed. Dodger admired Bill more then anything, and if Bill had been capable of feeling he would've loved the little guy. Now he was caught, sentenced to be sent off to Australia. He couldn't imagine Dodger, happy go lucky Dodger, in a prison camp. Couldn't even fathom it.

_It should have cut me right in two but it didn't..._

Bill set the paper aside passively, years ago, this thing would've really messed him up. For some reason it seemed almost normal to him now.

_I don't know why it didn't! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_But I wanna feel somethin',_

_somethin' that's a real somethin' _

Bill doubted much of anything could shake him anymore. Not the capture of friends, not the beauty of his girl, not the way his work could get him killed at any second. He wondered incredulously at how numb he was.

_That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive. _

For just a moment Bill considered hitting himself, just to see if he could feel it. To see if he could feel anything, he really doubted he could. If it weren't for the fact that he had a heart beating in his chest that he could hear, he would doubt his own life. It didn't seem as if he was alive anymore, he was just there. Not living, but existing.

_I want a heart that beats and bleeds_

_a heart that's bustin' at the seems..._

He looked over at Nancy, when had it gone away? That throat drying, breath stealing, heart pounding feeling he used to get from being around her. All he could see now were the bruises on her. Funny, he didn't remember having lashed out at her, was he really that numb?

_I wanna care..._

The love was there, buried deep somewhere he was sure, it just wasn't coming out anymore.

_I wanna cry..._

He should've been so shaken up by all that was going on around him. After the life he'd led not a soul would blame him if he cuddled up in a corner and bawled. But he was Bill Sykes, and he did not cry.

_I wanna scream..._

Even when he made a threat, it was in a monotone voice. Never raised above it's usual tone of menace. He wondered if he even remembered how to scream, even in his most upset states.

_I just wanna feel, somethin'. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_If you're tellin' me that's just how it is,_

_I don't buy it!_

_Cuz once I was kissed_

_by a red-headed girl with cherry lips,_

_on her porch when I was sixteen. _

"Bill!" Bill Sykes turned to see Fagin's newest ward, Nancy, standing outside the door. The sun was just sinking down over London and Bill was preparing to go out for the night. He took her in, her sweet body, those red lips, her honey eyes. She was closer to him now, a few graceful steps had closed the gap between them. "Bill, oh God Bill please just be careful!" He didn't remember the space ever closing between them before her lips were on his. It was all he could do to remember to stand up straight after that, with the electric current of her passion pulsing through his body. 

_And I felt it somewhere in my soul,_

_and time stood still and I couldn't let go..._

That was one of the most powerful memories Bill had. Nancy, and their first kiss. She used to be everything to him. He looked over at the girl now, and there wasn't even the faintest echo of the passion he had felt then.

_I can't tell you cuz I don't know how I got so cold..._

All he could really see when he looked at her now were the bruises. Did he really have the power to lay a violent hand on the woman he so desperately loved? He didn't ever remember hitting her and yet the bruises were always there. Bill shuddered as he stared at her...

_When did I get so cold?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I just wanna feel somethin',_

_somethin' that's a real somethin..._

Still far off aching in the back of his heart he could hear the faintest traces of the passion that once pulsed through him for the beautiful woman before him. He wondered if it would ever come back, or if it would always just lay there in the darkest recesses of his mind, torturing him with his lack of feeling.

_That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive!_

It was as though nothing could touch him anymore, not a thing could shake him. Not passion nor hatred nor tears or hurt. Not even anger rattled the person that was Bill Sykes since he'd moved out into the world.

_Run my fingers through your fingers,_

_across your face and through your hair,_

_and close my eyes, and breath you in like air!_

He looked over at Nancy, she was so beautiful, so kind. She took everything he ever dealt her with only muted complaints. He couldn't believe she was still his after all this time, yet he couldn't open up his heart in the way he'd like. He'd seen too much, lived through too much, life had made him this way. Scorned and jaded....and so numb!

_I just wanna feel somethin'..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hate that I'm jaded and I make you cry...._

He really couldn't forgive himself for this anymore, couldn't keep making up excuses for the bruises on her fragile form. The sight of it was eating it away, tonight, unlike any other night in a long time, he had no desire to hurt her. He couldn't bare the thought of crystal tears running streaks in her dirt smudged face.

_But still you stick around me only God knows why...._

She was so brave and strong. He didn't deserver her, and she most certainly did not deserve the blows he dealt her. He couldn't believe she hadn't left him long ago. Something was bubbling up inside of him now, hatred for himself, and passion. Passion reserved all for her.

_Damn it all to hell I'm done! _

_Cuz I don't like what I've become. _

_So come here baby,_

_come here baby..._

"Nance," he said. There was no hint of the urgency he felt now in his voice, but he was desperate to be close to her. Something new was pumping through his veins this evening, and for once, it was not numbness possessing his heart. She turned to him with wide eyes, reminding him faintly of a doe.

"Yeah Bill?" Smiling, yes smiling, Bill Sykes patted his knee and extended his arms to her warmly.

"Come and sit with me my girl." The words 'my girl' sent tingles radiating through Nancy's spine, he said them in a sweet and endearing way instead of the usual gruffness that engulfed them. Gently she came over and sat on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly. She leaned her head on his chest and he rested his on hers, finding himself amused by the fact that her auburn hair was tickling him ever so slightly. And then it burst, all the feeling that had been kept back for so long exploded inside of him.

_I just wanna feel somethin' _

_somethin' that's a real somethin'._

_That moves me..._

_That proves to me I'm still alive!_

_Run my fingers through your fingers,_

_across your face and through your hair,_

_and close my eyes, and breath you in like air. _

_I just wanna feel...somethin'._

For the first time in a long time, Bill Sykes was happy. He'd never seen a creature so beautiful, and for some unexplainable reason, she was all his. He held her close, keeping one hand laced in hers and the other about her waist. Somewhere inside him, his heart beat faster from the contact, deep down he knew he was still alive. And this was what life was about. Her.

"I love you Nance." Chills rattled Nancy's spine, he'd never actually said those words before. Implied it sure, but said it? Never.

"And I love you."

_Come here baby...._


	20. I Can't Hate You Anymore

I Can't Hate You Anymore

Disclaimer: The song is sung by Nick Lachey, I don't own Oliver Twist. All rights to proper owners.

A/N: Like I said, a lot of song fics in my head recently. This one about Nancy. Starting with a time Bill beat her and ending with her last thoughts as she dies. I really like this song.

General Rule of Thumb for all my songfics from now on:

_Italics song lyrics,_

Underlined are flashbacks...

**Bold are thoughts.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_An empty room can be so deafening..._

Nancy stared in gaunt shock after the spot where Bill had just disappeared out the door. She clutched at where he'd struck her across the cheek. Instantly her delicate fingertips recoiled as a response to the pain brought on from the contact. That had really hurt. She looked around the flat, she was alone now, alone in her silent struggle and pain.

_The silence makes you wanna scream,_

_it drives you crazy. _

Nancy bit back the urge to cry out as tears stung her eyes. Miserably she picked herself off the floor, of course she was alone, she was always alone. There wasn't somebody so completely out of their head as to try to stand up to Bill Sykes. Not even Dodge for all his gloating would be so brave. She was alone in this, and still she loved Bill. No emotion that welled up inside her could tear that down.

_I chased away the shadow of your name..._

"You're sure this is what you want my dear?" Fagin asked as she prepared to leave that night. She had come home to tell him she was moving in with Bill, her Bill. She nodded as she continued to pack what little she owned. "You know, Bill was always a clever lad but I fear he may be a bit...violent, my dear," the old one said hesitantly. "I'd hate to see something bad happen to you." Indignantly, Nancy stuck out her chin, like she hadn't heard that stupid warning before. 

"'E's not the monster everybody tries to paint 'im as Fagin." 

Oh how very wrong she'd been.

_And burned the picture in the frame,_

_but it couldn't save me. _

Ignoring those warnings had been nothing but foolish, he had no problem with beating her. Not an issue at all with putting bruises on her cheek.

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,_

_well you still can't tell me why..._

This whole thing had been over before it started, but there was no helping that now. No use in causing a scene, this was nothing out of the ordinary. Nancy picked herself up and began brewing some coffee, maybe that would put him in a good mood. She'd never asked for an explanation of why he hit her like others asked for explanations of why she let him. She simply wasn't that kind of a person.

_We built it up,_

_to watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all._

Nancy couldn't understand what had happened. They used to be the best couple, the absolute happiest couple. Why oh why was it that they'd fallen apart at the seems. Why was it she was the only one that seemed to notice this disturbing fact...the only one that cared?

_I gave and gave the best of me_

And she always tried to stay out of his way, fix him his meal, give him a clean home. Never prattle on, just quick responses of 'yes Bill' 'no Bill' 'I love you Bill'.

_But couldn't give you what you need. _

Of course there were times she upset him and then it was gasps and pleas for mercy 'I'm sorry Bill' 'You're hurting me Bill' 'Please stop Bill' 'God have mercy!' And eventually he would stop and leave her, the broken shell of what she used to be.

_You walked away,_

_you stole my life_

Bill Sykes would come to murder Nancy three times in his life. Or at least, the Nancy everybody had once come to know and love. The first time he killed her he killed her smile. She knew better then to smile and laugh around him, it just wasn't who he was. And if she did something to irritate him he might get upset....and then it would be the cries of 'I'm sorry Bill'...

_Just to find what you're looking for_

There was something about her that seemed to have him on something resembling a quest. A quest to break her, as if her free spirited beauty was too much for him. Nancy sighed as she set to work cleaning the already spotless home, he hadn't always treated her this way.

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

It was what seemed like minutes but what was actually hours later that Bill re-entered the flat, gruffly calling out to Nancy.

"Bring me my coffee Nance!" She appeared with a smile, pot in hand and poured some coffee for the man she was so desperately fond of. He took note of her dress and grimaced at her. "You off to bed then?" She nodded, no need to say anything to upset her. "Goodnight then," he growled gruffly.

"Goodnight Bill," she paused at the door to their room before adding "I love you."

_can't hate you anymore._

--

_You're not the person who you used to be,_

_The one I want who wanted me,_

Nancy sighed as she pretended to sleep. Sykes came crawling into bed several hours later and was instantly snoring. He used to be so kind to her, always making sure she was happy and she had everything she wanted. The best money could buy! Or rather, that Sykes could steal. He'd joked and she'd laughed and they'd loved. Together they'd been so in love. She quietly wondered what on earth had happened to that man she used to know.

_And that's a shame but,_

_there's only so many tears that you can cry._

When the change had first started occurring, when he'd first started being so gruff and mean, Nancy had cried. Everything had been a scene, everything had resulted in tears and drama. But there was only so much she could take before she was cried out. Now she was numb, taking the blows he dealt her without complaint. There was no use in the tears anyway.

_Before it drains the light right from your eyes_

_And I can't go on that way._

She was beginning to get fed up with her very existence. There wasn't any life left in her eyes. Those what used to sparkle so brightly with joy looked that much more empty now that she was nothing but a hollow shell of who and what she used to be. She was getting closer to nothing every day.

_And so I'm letting go of everything we were..._

"The Bridge," she explained frantically to Mr. Brownlow. "London Bridge tonight at midnight. But you've got to come alone, promise me you'll come on your own!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy could barely breath as she walked away from his house. She hadn't given up Bill or Fagin or any of them. But she was still a traitor in some ways, forming conspiracies with toffs behind Bill's back. But she was so broken anymore she didn't know which way was up, only which way was right. If they thought that she was doing this guiltlessly then they were wrong, so wrong.

_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt! _

_--_

_We built it up,_

_to watch it fall. _

_Like we meant nothing at all. _

Nancy was shivering as she sat in the tavern that night. She stole a glance over at Bill, she still loved him so much. How had everything they'd once been fallen so hard?

_I gave and gave the best of me..._

"Oom Pa Pa!" she cried rousing the whole tavern with her. Things were in full swing now, all she had to do was lead them past Oliver and get him to safety. She'd deal with the consequences later. **Oh God Bill I'm sorry, **she thought as she threw out another jubilant cry **so sorry I'm doing this to you. **"Oom Pa Pa!"

_But couldn't give you what you need._

_You walked away,_

_you stole my life..._

She was hardly anything anymore. Since Oliver had shown up Bill had killed her spirit, as if by some animal instinct he was aware he had to keep her more broken and under his control now then ever before. She was nothing, just a shell, an empty shell trying to do what was right. She grabbed Oliver and raced from the tavern, taking nervous glances behind her to see if Sykes was following while rapidly explaining what was going on.

_Just to find what you're looking for._

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore. _

**I love you Bill,** she thought as she raced with Oliver towards the bridge **Oh please forgive me for what I do here tonight. **

_Sometimes you hold so tight it slips right through your hands, _

"There 'e is, see 'im?" Nancy demanded as she prodded Oliver towards the steps. The boy nodded and she smiled "now go on, quick!" **Forgive me Bill,** she thought as she sent the boy away. She hated herself at that moment. In doing what was right she was betraying all she ever knew and still, something about this was meant to be. She saw it all in that boy's eyes as he turned around and hugged her in both thanks and tearful parting. "Go on," she prodded him. It was just then that she felt a hand so large it could only have been Sykes rip her away from the boy.

_Will I ever understand?_

_--_

_We built it up _

_to watch it fall,_

_Like we meant nothing at all..._

Nancy gasped for breath as she was struck again and again, blood pouring everywhere. She couldn't even see him anymore. She couldn't understand. How had this happened? How had they fallen so desperately far?

_I gave and gave the best of me..._

She'd given him everything. Her life, her love, her affections, her apologies. Everything she had she'd poured into their relationship and he was about to end it all with one final blow. She lay there awaiting it, she'd given him everything, and now she had nothing left to give.

_But couldn't give you what you need..._

She should've known she'd never be good enough for him.

_You walked away_

He had the club raised in the air, ready to walk away from everything they used to be. Turn his back on all she'd done for him. On all they'd done for each other.

_You stole my life_

Sykes let that one final blow rain down, destroying with it the broken shell's heartbeat and destroying all that was left of Nancy.

_Just to find what you're looking for,_

_but no matter how I try..._

Nancy caught one last look at him before the club came down. There was something in his eyes, fear...guilt? The fact that what he was doing bothered him was a comfort to her in this moment. Because behind those eyes there was a hint of all she used to have. The club came down on her as she finished her last thought on earth. **I love you Bill. **

_I can't hate you anymore. _


	21. I'm Not Crazy

I'm Not Crazy

Disclaimer: Song by Matchbox 20, I own nothing.

A/N: For the record I'm crying and I haven't even started yet. Reflecting on Fagin, the one they often called "Crazy". Based on the Roman Polanski version of Oliver Twist. This one's just for you My Virtual Fagin Buddy. Your fic Shadows on the Wall reminded me of this song my dear, you've totally inspired me. READ HER WORK PEOPLE, IT'S AMAZING. Anyways, off to write this now I suppose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_All day...staring at the ceiling, _

_making friends with shadows on the wall._

Fagin looked around him at the flat. It was empty, the silence was deafening, maddening. He was drowning in the eerie sense of macabre quiet that was resounding off the walls around him. Torturing him, teasing him, reminding him that when the boys were away he had nothing, was nothing. Not even the jewels in the box on his lap could remedy this sense of loneliness, the gang was his life. When they were out on the job it was the loneliest hours of his life.

_All night...hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something. _

**These sausages are moldy! ...This bread is stale....Fagin isn't there any more then?....I'm so 'ungry Fagin. **Fagin tossed and turned as thoughts of the boys' complaints swam in his head. There had been even less food tonight then there had been the night previous, and even then their dining had been something a rat would turn it's nose up at. He tossed and turned miserably in his bed, was he this pathetic that he couldn't provide for his boys? Was he really dwindling away to that much of a sad existence? Still somewhere in the back of his mind a voice nagged at him relentlessly, urging him to sleep and hope for a brighter tomorrow. An even quieter voice was buried behind that one, assuring him a brighter tomorrow would never come.

_Hold on. _

"Isn't there any more this morning Fagin?" Charley asked. Immediately Dodger wacked him on the head and the young comedian let out a cry of aggravation. "Wot was that for?" he protested rubbing his assaulted skull.

"Fer bein' an idiot, now get out on the job!" All the boys followed Dodger's lead and began scuttling about the flat. Dodger walked over to where a pale Fagin was slumped miserably at the breakfast table. "How're you this morning Fagin? You seem a bit off." The old man smiled weekly up at Dodger.

"Just holding on Dodger, just holding on."

_Feeling like I'm heading for a...breakdown..._

"Tata my dears!" Fagin called jubilantly before shutting the door and biting back the overwhelming sense of loneliness that immediately washed over him when they were gone. He sunk down in a chair and buried his face in his hands, sorrow overwhelming the old one's heart.

_And I dunno why. _

_--_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell..._

"What do you think's the matter with him Dodge?" Charley asked as they walked out to go on the job that afternoon.

"I think 'e may finally be goin' mad mate, poor bloke."

_I know right now you can't tell. _

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see..._

"'E just 'asn't been acting the same," Fagin overheard his young wards discussing in hushed whispers after they were supposed to be asleep. It was Charley and Dodge speaking.

"'E used to be such great fun," Charley said.

_A different side of me. _

"Yeah," Dodger said bitterly "before 'e started going mad."

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired..._

Mad didn't even begin to cover it for Fagin. Didn't they understand how bad things were, what with Oliver off at that toff's house and liable to peach on them at any moment. He was absolutely impaired with worry that the traps could be at his door any day. Not to mention how strange Nancy had been acting lately. Things were not going well at all. He looked forlornly at the curtain around the bed of his young wards. It wasn't as though he could explain any of this to them.

_I know right now you don't care. _

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_and how I used to be. _

_--_

_Talking to myself in public_

_and dodging glances on the train. _

It just kept getting worse for Fagin. When he did go out to the Cripples he sat under the protection of his hat and a turned up collar on his coat muttering to himself over glass after glass of gin. He kept looking about, his eyes darting feverishly, as if the traps could be there too, ready to haul him off to the clink.

_And I know they have all been talking about me_

_I can hear their whispers. _

"They say the traps might get 'im. Yeah, one of 'is boys got caught."

"A new one?"

"Poor man."

The speculations went on around Fagin as if he wasn't sitting right there within hearing distance of every comment being made about his situation. He wanted to scream at them to mind their own business but he had no more energy left for such things. Besides, what they were saying was true.

_And it makes me feel there's something wrong with me_

_After all the hours thinking somehow I have lost my mind._

Maybe the boys were right, maybe he was driving himself mad. He doubted it would take more then the sound of the handcuffs clinking shut to push him over the edge at this point.

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell. _

"He's pretty far gone," Fagin could hear the guard saying. He was staring at the wall and muttering foolishly, praying for an escape he knew didn't exist for him. It was the boy, it was Oliver. There were tears in the child's eyes as he asked Fagin to pray with him. Fagin clung to him desperately, his last chance of escape.

His very last chance to get back to his old life of love and fun and laughter with the boys. His boys, his gang. His little family.

_But stay a while because maybe then you'll see,_

_a different side of me._

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_but soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be. _

He wondered what the boys would say if they could see him now. Probably,he mused, nothing different then what they'd been saying before the traps actually showed. That he'd gone mad, that he was no longer any fun. For the first time since he was a child Fagin had to fight off tears...because he knew they were right. They were _so _right.

_I've been talking in my sleep..._

Fagin was never silent now, even when he drifted into an unconscious state it was still riddled with his cries for love, his pleas for mercy. The poor man was wasting away to nothing as the dawn drew nearer to him.

_Soon they'll come to get me..._

The light in his cell was pink now. Sunrise. How much time was left for him? Hours...minutes...seconds even until that rope was around his neck? He cried out, a pure, raw, cry of nothing but agony. You'd never seen a man so broken in all your life.

_And they're taking me away._

Away. Away from his home in London, from his friends no matter how evil they were, from his gang. His boys. His family. His everything!

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell..._

Did it make them feel any better to believe that he was crazy? That he was so out of his mind he wasn't aware that a rope was tightening about his throat just now. Because that was not at all the case. He was so sickeningly aware of every last detail of the dawn he was facing. The colors in they sky, the crimsons and the golds radiating across the space just dawning as blue in his vision. He saw the people, come to gawk at the crazy Fagin, going to be hung at last. He could hear the birds chirping merrily, without a care in the world, sounding downright cheery as his thoughts spun into a macabre sense of doom. Then there was the sound most maddening of all, the breathing of the crowd. Did they not realize how precious those breaths were? That he only had a few of those ordinary motions left before he stopped breathing all together.

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_

And then in the back, the ones that hadn't been caught. His surviving members of the gang, come to watch him swing. His boys, his family.

_A different side of me. _

_--_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired..._

He wished he could cry out to them, tell them how much every last second he'd spent laughing with those crazy kids had meant to him. Tell them what made them special to him, tell them how much he'd miss them when he's gone. But there was no more time for such things. The executioner was reaching for the lever. And they would watch Fagin swing under the impression he's crazy.

_I know right now you don't care! _

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me...._

Fagin wondered if they would mourn him at all. Or if they had formed such a negative opinion of him in the past few weeks that it could erase years of good memories. He desperately hoped not. He desperately hoped they'd remember him as a kind old gentleman. Smiling, laughing, joking. He didn't want them to remember in this crazy state.

_And how I used to be._

If only he could've seen the tears streaking down a few of those boys' faces, those that had always considered themselves too proud to cry. They were younger members, the ones that had been closest to the doors, they'd gotten out alive. And they were crying, because they saw up there not a crazy shell, but the man they had always known and loved, crazy in an endearing way.

_And how I used to be. _

--

_How I used to be._

_I'm just a little lonely..._

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. It was supposed to be all of them, together better or worse, right or wrong until their dying day. Smiling and laughing and being friends and joking about and getting in the occasional fight. Not like this. Not alone up on this platform with nothing to look forward to but the moment the platform would drop and end his tortured thoughts. Which he endured...alone.

_How I used to be..._

"Playin' the game again are we Fagin?" Nancy asked as she sat down at the table. Her reference was to the game Fagin used to teach his knew pick pockets, it was just who he was. 

"As is our nature m'dear," he replied smiling.

_How I used to be..._

He could see the boys, laughing at a joke he'd cracked, gathering round to a game of cards, getting mad about something he said. Always there, always around, always looking up to Fagin. Because they hadn't always thought he was crazy.

But Fagin had no more time to make a defense for his sanity, because the hangman had pulled the lever...

_I'm just a little unwell. _


	22. Girl All the Bad Guys Want

Girl All the Bad Guys Want

Disclaimer: Song by Bowling for Soup, and I own nothing.

A/N: Lolz, okay a much lighter chapter but with some dark undertones. From Dodger's perspective about how Nancy has a thing for either liking or hanging around for the bad boys. For the record, the snuffbox I refer to in this chapter is indeed the one that sends little Dodger off to the clink. This song was slightly edited, I starred out a drug reference in one of the verses, and there was a line in another that I didn't think fit well so I left it out. Other then that the whole song's here, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Keep it up. And enjoy!

Oh! and if just one word is underlined in the fic, it's because I'm emphasizing that word. Other then that you know the drill. :-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_8'O clock Monday night and I'm waiting,_

_to finally talk to a girl a little cooler then me!_

"You're sure she's coming tonight Fagin?"

"Yes my dear she said she'd stop by tonight before she headed over to the Cripples," Fagin replied to Dodger. He wasn't sure what was with that boy lately, it was as if Nancy's name could send him into a total puddle of jelly.

_Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring!_

"Plummy and Slam!"

"Nancy!" Dodger cried jubilantly. Fagin had left the door unlocked for her and Dodger was practically bouncing in his seat as she entered the flat with a smile. She used her long delicate hand to ruffle Dodger's hair as she walked by him. Nancy was all dressed to go out for the night, her ankles showing where her dress was a bit too short, her breasts rising in and out of her far too tight bodice, her hair framing her face and falling onto her bare shoulders. It was enough to make any kid's hormones go haywire. Add a crush for the lovely young lady on top of that, and Nancy's outfit had Dodger on cloud nine.

_She wears a two way but I'm not quite sure what that means. _

_--_

_And when she walks,_

_all the wind blows and the Angles sing. _

And Dodger did have the absolute biggest crush on Nancy. It could've been that she was the only woman he ever really came in contact with, or it could've been that she was amazing to him in every way. Either way you looked at it the smiling red head absolutely took Dodger's breath away.

_But she doesn't notice me..._

"How's Bill tonight my dear?" Fagin asked with a smile. **Bill, **Dodger thought. The name was like a slap in the face to him. **That's right, she loves Bill. **

_'Cause she's watching wrestling_

**Bill, **he continued on with his bitter line of thought. **That housebreaker, why would she date a lowly pick pocket when she can have something so impressive. **

_Creamin' over tough guys._

Nancy was downright swoony when she thought of Bill, she got this look in her eyes like they were lit up by stars. They'd been dating for years now and Dodger's bitterness towards them still felt so fresh. **Oh he's fantastic **Dodger thought sarcastically **such a flippin' tough guy I'm sure. Like I'm not tough. Ha! **Dodger straightened up a little in his seat as if to prove the point circulating in his head.

_Listening to Rap metal_

_turntables in her eyes. _

Dodger thought of getting her going on a round of 'I'd Do Anything', he loved singing that little ditty with her. She'd taught it to him when he was really little and all and the gang loved getting in on the fun. But why should she sing such a silly song when she could go to the tavern and sing rounds of 'Oom Pa Pa' and the like.

_It's like a bad movie,_

_she's looking through me. _

"Nance, look at this watch I picked today!" Dodger cried smiling, dangling it in her face proudly.

"Tha's great Dodge," she said without even turning her head towards the boy. "So anyways like I was sayin' Fagin, Bill comes back from this job an' -" **Of course Bill, **Dodger thought **Bill went on a job, Bill picked something impressive. Way more impressive then some dumb old watch. **

_--_

"You alrigh' there mate?" Charley asked as Dodger sulked back across the room.

"Not really," he said with a sigh. He didn't plan on elaborating but Charley wouldn't let it go. He'd been hitting the bottle tonight, that was the only time he was stupid enough to ignore the warning in Dodger's voice.

"You're fond of 'er aren't ya?"

"You 'ave no idea," Dodger muttered quietly. Charley gave him a little shove on the shoulder.

"I'd hate to be you mate."

_If you were me then you'd be screamin' someone shoot me!_

_As I fail miserably, trying to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_--_

_She likes the godsmack and I like Agent Orange_

Nancy was laughing about something Fagin said. Dodger hadn't quite understood the joke, probably something that was an innuendo. His young ears may not of been innocent, but they were innocent by Nancy's standards. Innocent enough for him to considered just a little kid.

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad!_

Now Nancy was spit firing off because she was upset about something. Dodger had seen that so many times, she had one of the most fantastic tempers he'd ever witnessed. But it wasn't a bad thing, it was one of the many things that made her attractive to him.

_She says she'd like to score some r***** and a 40_

"Now where did you get this then?" Nancy asked taking a swig from the bottle Fagin had offered her. It was very clear that this wasn't the cheap gin the boys were served, it was obviously something of quality. She was rather fond of the drink.

"I've tried gin without water before," Dodger boasted proudly trying to get her attention. She just shrugged as if he'd hardly even spoken.

_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have!_

_--_

_And when she walks, _

_all the wind blows and the angels sing._

Dodger looked crestfallen as she ignored that attempt for her praise as well. Silently, he wondered if he was just off his game tonight. It depressed him even further to realize no, she always ignored him like this. But she was addicting to him, so he didn't mind if she wasn't always focused completely on him. Because she was beautiful, and kind and sweet. She was amazing.

"You uh...you working at the Cripples tonight then Nance?" **Start a conversation, **Dodger thought **she'll definitely pay attention to you if the two of you are...**

"Of course I'm working at the Cripples Dodge," she said laughing at the stupidity of his question. "Where else would I go in this get up?" She had meant it in jest, but her laughing at his feeble attempts to talk to her had stung, they really had.

_But she'll never notice me! _

_--_

_Cause she's watching wrestling_

Dodger thought quietly of how she'd be at her job tonight. Amongst the rowdy customers and the crazy songs, and the occasional bar fight. He'd been to the Cripples before, the fighting lit her up like the dawn, she loved it. For just a tiny fraction of a second Dodge considered going and punching Charley in the face, then he'd be in a fight. And she'd think he was tough!

Quickly he shook his head to clear it of such stupid thoughts. That wouldn't look tough, that would look childish. And besides, Charley had too much gin in him, he always bled too much when that happened. Something about the alcohol thinning his blood.

_Creamin' over tough guys_

He sighed miserably as he sulked back across the room. There was nothing he could do to be a tough guy to her. Nothing like her Bill, or Fagin who she kept such good company with, or even that prat Toby Crackit. He was nothing like those men at all.

_Listenin' to rap metal,_

_turntables in her eyes. _

_She likes um with a mustache..._

**What is it that makes them so darned attractive to her? Money...no they don't 'ave a penny to their name. 'Cept maybe Bill but 'e spends it all on ale, **Dodger thought as he mulled things over in his head. **The muscles...no, Fagin's scrawnier then a bean pole. Maybe it's that beard they're all so proud of sporting. **As Dodger thought this he rubbed his own whiskerless chin and sighed.

_Racetrack season pass_

_drivin in a transam_

**An' they all do more exciting things then you anyway. 'Ousebreakin' an' runnin' a gang of pickpockets and what not. You're at the bottom of 'er totem pole an' ya know it!**

_Does a mullet make a man?_

"'Ey Nance, why don't you jus' come back 'ere after you're done at the Cripples?" Dodger suggested merrily. Then he could spend more time with her, maybe get her attention, strike up a conversation...

"Don' be silly Dodger, much as I love visitin' Fagin over 'ere, I gotta get back to Bill."

_It's like a bad movie, she's lookin' through me._

_If you were me then you'd be screamin-_

_"Someone shoot me," _Dodger mumbled under his breath.

_As I fail miserably, trying to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

"I really outta be off Fagin, Bet'll get to wondering where I am." **Fagin that she talks to, **Dodge thought **Fagin that she visits. Because he's ****so bad. **** Nevermind little old Dodger, let's just pretend he don't exist, shall we? **Dodger thought miserably to himself. He was truly wallowing in his own self pity now.

_Cause' she's the girl all the bad guys want..._

"Will you come visit us again soon my dear?" Fagin inquired. He was really doing it for Dodger's sake, not knowing that he was making things worse for the poor kid. **Back to visit Fagin, oh sure! Not ****innocent**** little Dodger, **he thought sarcastically.

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want..._

"Yeah next week sometime I think, Bill says 'e's goin' on a job out of town." **Bill, **Dodger thought viciously. **Of course she 'as to wait until he's away. Her Bill. **The thought of it was enough to make him want to puke.

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_--_

_There she goes again her fishnets on,_

_and dread locks in her hair. _

He watched as she went to exit, those beautiful ringlets of hers framing her face. He was surprised he could even manage to keep his eyes on her face with how distracting her outfit was. She never dressed the most appropriately, but then again that was her trade. But man she was beautiful...

"Goodbye Nance," Dodger called with a hopeful smile.

_She broke my heart I wanna be sedated!_

"See you soon Fagin," she called over her shoulder. **Beautiful, **he thought miserably **and not paying attention to me at all!**

_--_

_Now I'm watching wrestling..._

"Boys!" Fagin cried angrily pulling Charley and Dodger off of each other. "What has gotten into you Dodge? That's the third fight I've 'ad to yank you out of this week!"

_Trying to be a tough guy._

_Listening to rap metal_

_turntables in my eyes..._

"Now get out on the job the both of you!" Fagin ordered. Instantly the boys scrambled out the door and into the unusually sunny day. As they walked Dodger grumbled his apologies and Charley just nodded, because he understood. Maybe not fully, but somewhere in the recesses of his mind he understood. He hadn't ever seen his friend so down, it was really starting to tear his heart out. He wished he could think of something to cheer him up.

Dodger on the other hand was not thinking of much other then what he would pick today. He needed something impressive really impressive. He didn't have much else to wow Nancy with then the picks he got, and Fagin said she was coming back that evening. He needed something good.

_'Cause I can't grow a mustache_

_and I ain't got no season pass._

_All I got's a moped..._

No more stupid watches and wallets half full. Those didn't even compete with Bill Sykes, they didn't even come close. He needed something better, much  better. Or else she'd never see him, he'd never get her attention at all.

_It's like a bad movie she's looking through me,_

_if you were me then you'd be screaming someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably...._

Dodger looked at his pickings miserably, a couple of wallets, one watch. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing impressive. And then he saw it. A gentleman was standing there, taking his snuff out of a gold box with jewls laid into it. The Artful's eyes absolutely glistened at the sight of it. That would be impressive enough. Charley seemed to follow his friend's gaze and his eyes widened in shock.

"Dodger, that's a bleedin' judge! If 'e catches you you're done for. It's too risky!"

"I gotta try mate," Dodger said inching his way forward.

"Dodger you're going to get caught, don't do this! There's plenty of other pickings out there, just let it go." Dodge shook his head as he moved out of his friend's desperate hold on his arm, he wouldn't understand, he couldn't. "Dodger you will get caught! Thrown in the clink! The gang, Fagin, me, don' we mean enough that you ain't gonna risk this?" Dodger wasn't listening, he was still inching towards the man. That snuffbox, he had to get it. "Dodger why are you doing this!" Dodger shook his head, and just kept walking.

_Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want..._

Dodger had his hand in the man's pocket, that box was as good as his. Nancy was going to be so impressed with him. She'd praise him and smile and laugh. Maybe even a hug in it for him? A kiss on the cheek? Oh yes, that box was a necessity.

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want...._

**Got it! **Dodger thought. He turned to run, it was his all his. Nancy was gonna be so impressed, she was going to love him for this.

_Yeah she's the girl all the bad guys...._

"STOP, THIEF!"


	23. Seasons In The Sun

Seasons In The Sun

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A song from like...the 70's that I've been meaning to do forever. This song fic came to me the moment I heard this song and I'll admit I broke down crying the moment I heard it. And seriously I cry RARELY. This is based off the book where Dodge was caught before everything else happened. This is dedicated to my Virtual Fagin Buddy, your work is _amazing! _That and you sort of inspired Dodger's dream-sequence-like reflections at the very end. I adore you my dear. :-D And as always for all my lovely reviewers, you guys are awesome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend,_

_we've known each other since we were 9 or 10. _

Dodger couldn't believe this had happened to him. He'd been caught, him! He sat in his cell with a miserable expression cast across his face. The child that was usually infamous for his smiles was now biting back tears. He was cursing his own stupidity, because it would cost him his life. Or at least, life as he knew it. He thought of Charley, good, sweet, fun-loving Charley. They were best mates, had been ever since they met at Fagin's. How old had they been? 9...10. Dodge couldn't remember. The sound of the ship being prepared in the harbor made time seem lost to him now.

_Together we've climbed hills and trees..._

Dodger would've given anything to see Charley just then. To have seen his smile and heard his laugh. He could remember when they'd been younger, joking around as they headed out for the day, daring each other to pick this pocket or that. The two had been thick as thieves.

_Learned of love and a-b-c's...._

He thought of all the things they'd discovered together. That the sausages would always be moldy, that wallets were better then handkerchiefs but not easier to pick. They'd learned that you did not cross Bill Sykes, and that you pretended not to notice Nancy crying. They'd discovered toasting forks hurt when used as a weapon, and that if you smiled it made everything okay.

_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees!_

They'd both been through so much together, heartbreak over lost friends, dark shadows from their past lives. Illness and tears and smiles and laughter, all meshed hand in hand without sign of stopping.

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die,_

But it was all ending, because he was going to be transported at dawn. And the old him would be dead and gone. He would not live to witness another hectic morning at Fagin's.

_When all the birds are singing in the sky, _

_now that the spring is in the air..._

Dodger listened forlornly to the sound of happy birds, chirping even in the midnight hour. Both they and the balmy breeze seeping through his barred window seemed to mock him. Reminding him he had nothing, was nothing. Not without the gang...not without his friends.

_Pretty girls are everywhere,_

Absently, he wondered what all his friends would be doing when the dawn broke. He could picture Fagin getting them out of bed, and serving them sausages, moldy of course. One of the young ones would say something stupid and set Charley off laughing. Maybe Nancy and Bet would come for a visit. Nancy. Beautiful, kind, lovely Nancy. One of the many he'd never see again. Just a picture in this scene that would forever be engraved in his memory. He wished he could go back to his friends and comfort them. Override his own sorrow and assure them he was fine. Because he knew what his friends would really be doing, and it would be sitting around and mourning over him.

_Think of me, and I'll be there._

_--_

_We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun..._

He could see them all regardless, Nancy, Fagin, Charley, the boys. Laughing and joking with him the way it used to be. All the fun of life in the gang that he'd so often taken for granted...

_But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time._

...and now he'd never get to experience any of it again.

--

_Goodbye Papa, please pray for me._

He'd never again see Fagin, doing something crazy, or praising him for what he had brought back, teaching a new child how to pick a pocket, none of it. Dodger had come from a bad home and an abusive family, Fagin had been his salvation. The boys became his new family, and Fagin had been and always would be the closest thing he'd ever had to a father.

_I was the black sheep of the family..._

Dodger had always stood out in the gang. A star among the rest, and it would be a lie to say that he hadn't enjoyed being Fagin's favorite.

_You tried to teach me right from wrong..._

Fagin had always been there for him, helped him with his troubles. They may have lived a bad life but Fagin did his best to teach them what was wrong, even in their way of life. Peaching...was wrong. Murder....was wrong. Getting caught....was wrong. So wrong.

_Too much wine and too much song,_

_wonder how I got along._

He'd give anything to be back at the flat right now. Drinking some gin, there had always been too much gin, Charley was a bit too fond of it. But it made things all the merrier, because it made Charley's laugh grander. They'd joke and sing to pass the time, because they'd thought they'd had time to kill. And now Dodger would give anything to have that time back.

_Goodbye Papa it's hard to die,_

_when all the birds are singing in the sky._

_Now that the spring is in the air,_

So desperately Dodger needed to be back at the flat, to not go this way. He needed to see Nancy and Charley. Needed to be right there by Fagin's side. He was Fagin's right hand man, how could Fagin get on without him?

_Little children ev'rywhere_

The kids always came out around spring. There would be new talented pick pockets in the gang and Dodger wouldn't get to meet them. He wouldn't get to train them, or laugh with Fagin and the boys at how green they were. Would they think of him when these things happened? Dodger hoped so.

_When you see them,_

_I'll be there!_

--

_We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun..._

He hoped they'd remember him, because he wasn't coming back. Still, every moment he kept resounding the same cry in his head. **I'll be there, **he thought. **Please understand I'll always be with you. Always. **Being there in spirit would have to be enough, because he was never coming back to the laughter and the happiness that was the gang's center. It was all over for him.

_But the wine and the song,_

_like the seasons have all gone._

_--_

_Goodbye Michelle,_

_my little one._

There was one person Dodger was trying to push from his thoughts, but she was there. He'd miss Nancy just as bad as the rest. Dodge had been nothing but a wretch in the streets with a dark view of the world before she found him.

_You gave me love and helped me find the sun._

She had been a compassion he had never known. A motherly figure and a best friend. She had showered him with hugs and smiles and love. She had been the dawn that opened his eyes.

_And ev'ry tim that I was down, _

_you would always come around,_

_and get my feet back on the ground._

Nightmares, bad days, the sorrow of a lost gang member. Nancy had been the only one to see through his tough facade. She never mocked him for his tears or fears or pain. She would always hug him and whisper encouraging words. Nancy wouldn't leave him be until she was sure he was okay. She'd been part of the happiness he'd loved so much. She'd helped him stay afloat in a world where sorrows should've drowned a person.

_Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die!_

_When all the birds are singing in the sky._

_Now that the spring is in the air,_

_with the flowers everywhere._

But she was just another of the people he had to leave behind as dawn broke over that cool spring morning. She'd be at Fagin's, laughing and being happy with the gang.

_I wish that we could both be there!_

_--_

_We had lives..._

**Full of love and laughter. Together the lot of us, villains to the end, **Dodger thought. But his life that way was over. They were leading him away now, marching him to the ship.

_We had fun..._

Dodger wanted to run, run all the way back to Charley and his laughter. He wanted to scream for Fagin, or at Fagin, or with Fagin. He wanted to cry so Nancy could hold him and tell him it would be all right. But they were not there. The joy, the laughter, all of it was gone for him.

_We had seasons in the sun._

There would never again be a game of cards for him to reign victorious over, there would never again be Nancy's jubilant cry of 'Plummy and Slam!' He would no longer hear Charley laugh at something funny someone said. And no more moldy sausages. Dodger would never again place his hat on his head and lead the boys out on the job. All the things that had made his life heaven in a world of hell were gone. The joy and the fun were behind him now.

_But the stars we could reach..._

"The greatest man of all time!"

"If you go on this way..."

"Make um your models, **especially **Dodger." 

"I'm a particular favorite of Mr. Fagin's." 

"The greatest man of all time!" 

_Were just starfish on the beach._

Dodger had two last things he saw of his old life of happiness before he was shoved below. One was the London sky line, and the other were the millions of starfish on the beach, trapped there against their will by the morning tide. Dead, just like his old life in the gang. And dried out, just like his dreams.


	24. Time

Time

A/N: Not a songfic for once, hehe. Actually very different from my usual writing style, in that it is not about the characters but rather from my P.O.V. See, I was my school's Nancy when we did _Oliver!_ And this is from my perspective as we geared up for show time. Hopefully you guys like this, R&R.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pull out the brushes and put on my make-up,

to while away the time.

I always do this first for there may be mistakes,

that I'll need to fix to look divine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I grab my bobby pins and do my hair,

to while away the time.

It takes me forever to pin curl my locks,

and then under the hair net they go.

"Thank you, one hour!" to our stage manager I shout;

that's how much time is left until we start our show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I snatch my "body bag" and pull out my costume,

to while away the time.

I yank on the heavy skirts, the dress comes next,

zipped up and ready to roll.

"Thank you, 45!" I cry as I walk,

excitement is now taking it's toll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On with the wig, it's a two person job,

that takes quite a lot of time.

The girls fuss and they fret,

to make the thing look it's best,

half hour till curtain is the time.

--

Mrs. Sowerberry comes off and hands me her mic pack,

putting it on takes some time.

Between hooking it up and clipping it on,

zipping me up; oh the list goes on!

They're singing "Consider Yourself"

one scene until mine,

a clock informs me 8:15 is the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tie on my shawl and grab Bet,

it is nearly time.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves,

we hide behind a drop before the stairs.

I feel calm and ready to shine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still, my breath is short, my heart is pounding;

one moment that is mine.

Lights up, and then-

"Plummy and Slam!"

This is _my _time.


	25. Reviewing The Situation: A Parody

Reviewing The Situation: A Parody

A/N: **READ, IMPORTANT!! **Okay first off I would like to give all credit to my Virtual Fagin Buddy ScroogeMcDuck for inspiring this fic, and for being the genius who wrote the first few lines in one of her stories (that is brilliant and that you all should read.) You see I was telling mom about some fanfiction stuff on a car trip two hours long and I mentioned the hilarity of those two lines my dearest Fagin buddy wrote in one of her stories. My mom said that was really funny, inspiration struck, and then I basically sat there and wrote this on the back of a map. All rightful credit to you ScroogeMcDuck, your work is genius, I am simply fanfictioning your fanfiction if that makes any sense at all. Much love and hugs m'dear. Seriously people read her work it's amazing, this fic dedicated to you m'dear.

Also please don't take this too serious it's just me trying to be funny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea for this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm Reviewing, the situation

and I think I will re-decorate the den

I will use my,

imagination,

to make it look better then it has ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I need new drapes,

yes those will do.

I want them pink with flowers too.

Maybe some lace, that's fine by me,

but Dodge'll whine,

the boys will scream

"Those girly drapes are not for me!"

They'll throw a fit and then they'll flee...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I'll have to think it out again.

--

Drapes you can keep...anyway

They're annoying and pointless, anyway!

But these walls are so bland,

and with dirt as their only paint.

Perhaps I'll fix those when I re-decorate....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm reviewing, the situation.

I'll paint every nook and cranny that I see.

Blue or red or...pink carnation....

no I think perhaps I'll settle for lime green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And from floor to ceiling it will reach,

and look quite keen but I beseech,

would my boys like it?

Not one bit

They'd surely beg of me to quit.

They'd fuss and whine and throw a fit,

they would not like it not one bit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I'd better think it out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what shall I do, somebody?

Who knows of this thing, nobody!

Who's ever heard of quaint little homes for villains and thieves?

And at this time of day I should start turning through paint-swatch-book leaves.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm reviewing,

the situation.

Our home is filthy gross and that's how it shall stay,

you'll be seeing, no transformation.

But it's wrong to be tasteless in every way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perhaps I'll put a flower in a vase,

then stick it in it's rightful place,

atop a table it shall go.

Will the lads complain, why surely no!

Yest that is what I'll do I think....

But what if it rots and starts to stink?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I'll have to think it out again.

Hey!


	26. Reverse

Reverse

A/N: A strange little poem I wrote. From Nancy's P.O.V. About how things used to be and how she'd like them to return to that state of being. A Nancy/Bill poem. It's a result of being tired, and killing time at rehearsals. This is probably highly O.O.C., whatevs review anyway and I'll adore ya forever! :-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turn back the hands of time,

let's push it all away.

Would it be such a crime,

to turn this dark night into day?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bring me back our time of joy,

when we were fresh and new;

when I thought you were the coolest boy!

You lived for me, and I for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turn it back to our first date,

the butterflies we both felt.

Your hand in mine as though it were fate,

felt so good I thought I might melt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rewind to those first few days,

the way you smiled at me.

We'd chat for hours on end,

when I'd smile out of pure glee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Make for me more then a memory, that time sweet and true,

you'd stop by and talk to me, because you actually wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Backtrack to the times, when you would say goodnight.

I always laughed, never cried

and we'd discuss more then we'd fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back it up to the times we looked ahead 20 years,

and we still saw ourselves together,

standing proud with no fears!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turn it back,

yes back it up,

stop, press rewind!

Somebody please put this thing in reverse,

before I'd rather be in a hearse,

then go on the way we do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know I love you,

this is true.

But in case you haven't noticed, The time I fell in love,

were those early times when you thought I was a gift from above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baby stop the anger, the tears, and the hurt.

Baby, do me a favor...put this whole thing in reverse.


	27. She Doesn't Know

She Doesn't Know

A/N: Because it fell into my head, that's why! Seriously NO idea where this came from I just rolled with it. Artful Dodger's P.O.V. , extremely Dodger/Nancy.

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We're the best of friends,

she and I.

She's learned a lot about me,

by and by.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She learned that I am mischievous,

or at least that's what she says.

Whenever she describes my smile.

Or the way I fiddle with my hat atop my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She knows that I am feisty,

that I'll fight over anything at all.

And that unless it's Bill Sykes I've chosen to take on,

my opponent will most likely fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy knows that I am king of cards,

and how could she ever forget.

It was her I dethroned to take that spot,

a game I'll forever regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

But again as much as she's learned,

good friends that we've become,

there's still so much she doesn't know,

and it makes me more then glum.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She doesn't know I worry for her,

sometimes late at night.

She hasn't a clue that I constantly fear for her safety,

because she and Bill tend to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She doesn't know that I miss her,

and I miss the good old days.

When she and I would go out on the job,

joyous and unafraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She doesn't know I hate her new job,

and how desperately unfair I find it to be.

She hasn't a clue that I'd do anything to take away the newfound shame,

she seems to have around me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy doesn't know that I cry.

For her and myself alike.

But there's been tears shed a million times over.

While the others sleep late at night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd never tell her it hurts me so much,

when she talks about Bill these days.

It's like a jealousy invading my system,

it's like a fire in my veins.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She doesn't know a great many things,

because to tell her would make me want to die.

All it would do would be to complicate things,

and probably wound my delicate pride.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

But the thing of which she knows the least,

that destroys me night and day.

The thing I could never tell her,

is that she takes my breath away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That her eyes make me go weak in the knees,

and her voice is like the very key,

to my soul;

and I swear it makes my heart beat fast,

every time she's near.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If she knew any of that,

it would be my greatest downfall.

What destroys me is she doesn't know I love her,

and that is the worst secret of them all.


	28. Always Like a Father to Me

Always Like a Father To Me

A/N: Because I can't help myself. A fic about Dodger and Fagin in honor of Father's Day. Short, fluffy, adorable. Read and Review. :-D This is for the "almost dads" out there everywhere, men who are the father you never had.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oliver or any of it's characters. Shocking I know. :-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy had come over to the flat early that morning to say hello to Fagin and to the gang. She had worn a smile on her face, today she was feeling rather happy indeed. It was a beautiful day outside, with a breeze just barely stirring the comfortably warm weather. The sun was shining, and Dodger could not help but ask if Nancy wanted to go for a walk with him. To his extreme delight, she agreed.

"Cor!" Dodger cried as they walked about the streets of London town, smiling merrily at one another. "Would ya look at the toffs out today Nance? They're bleedin' everywhere they are." Nancy smiled as the pair of them sat down on the edge of a fountain in town.

"Course they are silly," she said smiling. "It's father's day." Dodger swiped a currant bun off a passing baker's tray and took a bite out of it before responding.

"Wot's father's day?" he swallowed and Nancy laughed at his obvious lack of manners.

"It's a day the toffs set aside just for dads," Nancy said as she watched the people move about. It didn't surprise her in the least Dodge had no idea what father's day was. He'd never really had a father. In fact, running away from his old man had been the reason Dodger had come to London in the first place. She looked over at the young boy to see his face all scrunched up as he was obviously deep in thought. He stayed like this for a few seconds more before finally looking up at Nancy in utter confusion.

"So wot's the point?" he asked. Nancy laughed as she batted his hat off his head.

"To honor the dads silly." Dodger picked his hat back up and shoved it on his head with a disgruntled look at the young girl. "All the children give their fathers gifts and things to thank their dads for all they do for them."

"Wot on earth could a dad do for anybody," Dodger grumbled taking a slightly more bitter bite of the bun in his hand. "S'not as though they're good for anythin'. All they do is drink, hit ya, swear at ya, drink some more, and then start the whole damn thing over again. Mean while yer mom's off in the corner weeping like crazy cuz 'e just laid a solid punch on 'er an' you've gotta sit there and watch it all wivout sayin' a word. Who in their right minds would want to honor that?" Nancy looked sympathetically at the young boy before her. He'd had no good home, it was almost sad the cynical way he viewed the world.

"Not all dads are like that Dodge. 'Sides, there's a different between a dad and a father." Dodger rolled his eyes, agitated and not really wanting to talk about his old man anymore, or anyone's for that matter.

"Alrigh' then wot's the difference?" he asked taking another harsh bite and by doing so finishing off the bun he'd had in his hands.

"Dads are wot you got Dodge, jus' somebody who 'elped bring you into the world and that's it. But fathers, they're great. Fathers are the kind who'll look after ya when yer sick, and praise ya when you do something right. They can be a little strange sometimes, but in the end they're always there for ya when ya need 'um. It makes ya feel good when they tell you they're proud of ya, and they know jus' wot to say when you really need advice. That's the kind some people get Dodge, an' they're worth honoring."

Not too long after that, Nancy had to depart and be on her merry way seeing as Bill would most definitely be wanting his evening meal soon. Hearing her say this, Dodger came to realize how late it had gotten. Still, he was not necessarily inclined to come home early. There was too much on the young boy's mind, mainly about what Nancy had said. It was true the man he had always known as "dad" was just a dad. But there was something that kept getting him, a little voice nagging at the corner of his mind and telling him he had been blessed enough to have a father as well. With a goal in mind, Dodger pivoted directly on his heel and headed straight for the center of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late that night that Fagin came out to head down to the Cripples. He looked around him at his young wards, all asleep soundly in their beds. Relief washed over him when he realized that even Dodger had made it back safely. Fagin smiled at his little family, and was about to leave when something caught his eye. On the table was a piece of paper with a small box next to it wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. Fagin lifted it up curiously and opened it to find a fountain pen inside. He smiled gently to himself as he stared at the thing, wondering who had gotten it for him. He'd been saying for ages how desperately he needed one. He looked down at the piece of paper to discover a note scrawled out in clumsy handwriting.

_Fagin,_

_ Nancy told me it was father's day or somethin' like that. She said it was to honor all the fathers out there. She told me fathers were the kind who look after ya when you're sick, an praise ya for doin' somethin' right. You always praise me for bringin' back the goods Fagin, an' I ain't never got sick but you 'elped the other lads loads of times and wot not. Nancy also said that fathers can be a little strange. I don't know about a little, but yer definitely strange. Joking apart, you're always there for me an' it really makes me feel good when you say you're proud of me an' all. You've always known just wot to say when I needed it most. Fagin, you really are the one who brought me up through the years. An' while you may not be my real dad or nothin', you'll always be like a father to me. _

_~Dodger _


End file.
